Hej kolęda, kolęda
by Nerejda
Summary: Tłumaczenie. Seria świątecznych drabble opisujących obsesję Harry'ego na punkcie głosu Draco. Ostrzeżenia: slash, treści dla dorosłych!
1. Rozdział 1

**Tytuł****: _Hej kolęda, kolęda…_**_** [****Here We Come a Wassailing]**_ (standardowo: link w profilu)  
** Autor****: **Cheryl Dyson**  
Tłumacz: **Nerejda **  
Fandom****:** Harry Potter**  
Gatunek****:** romans**  
Rating****:** NC – 17**  
Ostrzeżenia****: **slash**  
Parring**/**Bohaterowi****e****:** DM&HP  
** Liczba**** rozdziałó****w****:** 1/26**  
Kanon: **Drarry i kanon?**  
Beta****:** ell (rozdziały 01-10)**; **bajarka (rozdziały 11-26)**  
Datowane ****na****:** 01-31 grudnia 2008  
** Podsumowanie****:** Seria świątecznych drabble opisujących obsesję Harry'ego na punkcie głosu Draco.  
**Disclaimer:** Opowiadania nie powstały dla odniesienia żadnej korzyści majątkowej, a bohaterowie i elementy świata przedstawionego cyklu należą do jego autorki, Joanne K. Rowling. Wszystko inne jest jednak tworem mojej chorej wyobraźni i proszę to uszanować.**  
**_**T/N:** Poprzedni miesiąc był naprawdę fatalny i cieszę się, że już się skończył. Póki co 'Przeklęte sny' są obróbce, niedługo się pojawią. W międzyczasie ciepłe co nieco, na które namówiła mnie ta, która nie istnieje w sieci. Trzymając się konwencji autorki, codziennie aż do świąt będzie pojawiać się nowy rozdział. Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba._  
_Nazwy kolęd zachowane z pewnych przyczyn, dodatkowe wyjaśnienia w przypisach._  
_Ostrzeżenia: slash, NC-17 (w późniejszych rozdziałach); drabble'owe rozdziały;)  
Dedykowanej tej, która nie lubi swojego imienia ;* Zgodnie z życzeniem drarry, kolędy i Teddy_

* * *

**Rozdział 1**

Harry zatoczył się na ścianę, asekurując się dłońmi, dzięki czemu udało mu się zachować równowagę… przez chwilę. Chyba jednak powinien odmówić wypicia ostatniego drinka… albo czterech.

Podczas świątecznych przyjęć w Ministerstwie było zdecydowanie za dużo szaleństwa, lało się za wiele alkoholu, muzyka była za głośna, a uczestnicy zachowali się zbyt odpychająco.

Z pewną ulgą Harry oderwał się od przylepnej blondynki – nawet nie pamiętał jej imienia – i wymknął się w poszukiwaniu ubikacji. W tym roku przyjęcie odbywało się na piątym piętrze Ministerstwa i tylko Merlin raczył wiedzieć, gdzie znajdowała się toaleta.

Po wejściu trzeci raz w zakończony ślepą uliczką korytarz Harry zatrzymał się, słysząc czyjś śpiew. Nie „zwykły śpiew", a „niewiarygodny śpiew". Podążał za dźwiękami, aż dotarł do drzwi, prowadzących do słabo oświetlonej sali konferencyjnej.

W rogu pomieszczenia stał fortepian, na którym grała Pansy Parkinson. Koło niej śpiewał Draco Malfoy.

Przez chwilę Harry był pewien, że ma halucynacje. Dlaczego w sali konferencyjnej stał fortepian? I jakim cudem głos Malfoya przyprawiał go o dreszcze?

Podczas „Good King Wenceslas"* brzmiał tak głęboko i pięknie. Harry czuł, jak spływa z niego napięcie i pierwszy raz od bardzo długiego czasu był spokojny. Widział tylko część profilu Malfoya, ale w przytłumionym świetle wyglądał niemal anielsko.

Choć obu zatrudniało Ministerstwo, Harry rzadko widywał Ślizgona, który pracował w jakimś mało znanym wydziale – Komisja Handlu Magicznego czy coś takiego. Właśnie na tym piętrze, przypomniał sobie Potter. Zwykle obaj konsekwentnie udawali, że się nie znają.

Harry przyglądał mu się ukradkiem i ku swojemu zaskoczeniu zauważył, że Malfoy wyrósł na całkiem przystojnego faceta. Z niesamowitym głosem, dopowiedział kwaśno.

Gdy utwór dobiegł końca, Harry skrył się za futryną.

– Król Wacław – Pansy nie odmówiła sobie komentarza – był Puchonem. Albo Gryfonem.

– Zapewne był przodkiem „Cześć! Nazywam się Potter i kocham uszczęśliwiać ludzi – nawet jeśli tego nie chcą".

– Obiecałeś, że nie będzie dziś o nim wspomniał!

– To ty zaczęłaś o Gryfonach – odbił piłeczkę Malfoy.

– Ale nie o tym konkretnym – zripostowała Pansy. – Co chcesz jeszcze zaśpiewać?

– Nie mam ochoty.

– Jakbyś miał wybór. Jedynie, gdy w czasie świąt upijesz się grzanym jabłecznikiem**, mam szansę posłuchać twojego głosu. Zrezygnuj lepiej z oporu i śpiewaj: „The Holly and the Ivy"***.

Malfoy westchnął, ale gdy Pansy zagrała pierwsze nuty, jego baryton znów niósł się po pomieszczeniu Za drzwiami Harry słuchał, całkowicie zapominając o powodzie wymknięcia się z przyjęcia.

Jednak jego pęcherz postanowił o sobie przypomnieć, zmuszając go do oddalenia się od prowizorycznej sali muzycznej. Po powrocie Harry nie zastał już Malfoya i Parkinson. Fortepian również zniknął, prawdopodobnie ponownie przemieniony na podium, znajdujące się w rogu pomieszczenia. Potter wrócił do domu, próbując zdusić rozczarowanie.

* * *

(1) „Dobry król Wacław" – słowa do kolędy zostały napisane i opublikowane w 1853 przez Johna Masona Neale'a, natomiast muzyka pochodzi z Finlandii (XVI wiek). Kolęda opowiada o królu Czech, Wacławie.

(2) Przepis na prawdziwy jabłecznik (Tak, nie mogłam sobie odmówić;)):

Składniki i sposób przygotowania  
10 l soku jabłkowego  
0,5 kg miodu pszczelego (naturalny)

Sok jabłkowy świeżo wyciśnięty dobrze wymieszać z cukrem lub miodem, wlać do gąsiorka do 3/4 pojemności, zamknąć szczelnie korkiem z rurką fermentacyjną, jak przy winie, i odstawić na 4 tygodnie do samoczynnej fermentacji w temp. 18-20°C. Gdy fermentacja ucichnie, zlać jabłecznik z osadu i przelać do drugiego gąsiorka, zamknąć go szczelnie i odstawić do chłodu (8-10°C) na 6 miesięcy. Po tym czasie przecedzić jabłecznik przez gęste płótno lub flanelę do czystych butelek, zamknąć szczelnie zakrętką i przechowywać je w chłodzie przez 6 dalszych miesięcy.

(3) „Ostrokrzew i bluszcz" – kolęda angielska. Wersja, którą znamy obecnie została opublikowana przez Cecila Sharpa, jednakże prawdopodobnie korzenie pieśni sięgają roku tysiącznego. Mimo licznych zawirowań dziejowych pieśń ta przetrwała do dziś, choć nie zachowały się informacje o autorze czy kompozytorze kolędy. Na koniec, tak od siebie, chciałabym zwrócić waszą uwagę na kolory, związane tradycyjnie z Bożym Narodzeniem: czerwony i zielony. Resztę zostawiam wam;).


	2. Rozdział 2

**Rozdział 2**

W następny poniedziałek Harry znalazł pretekst do wizyty w Komisji Handlu Magicznego. Jego świadome „ja" odmawiało uznania faktu, że spędził cały weekend na wymyślaniu wymówki.

Drzwi do Malfoya były otwarte i przez chwilę Harry zawahał się przed wejściem. Ten, kto nazywał to pomieszczenie biurem, najwyraźniej zwariował. Gabinet był jeszcze mniejszy niż stara klitka Artura Weasleya. Malfoy najwyraźniej dzielił z kimś pokój – drugie biurko schowano głębiej w sali, podczas gdy te, należące do Ślizgona, stało bliżej drzwi. Jego współpracownik musiał być flejtuchem – ta część pomieszczenia wyglądała, jakby nawiedził ją huragan. Papiery walały się wszędzie.

Połowa Malfoya była nieskazitelna.

Mężczyzna zauważył stojącego w drzwiach Harry'ego i jego jedyną reakcją był komentarz:

– McWilliams ma dzisiaj wolne.

– Jestem... hm... nie szukam McWilliamsa – powiedział Harry. – Chciałem się z tobą zobaczyć.

– Ze mną? Wybraniec mnie szuka? Zrobiłem coś złego czy zbliża się Apokalipsa?

– Bardzo zabawne. Prowadzę śledztwo i potrzebuję kogoś, żeby sprawdził, czy podejrzany złamał jakiekolwiek Magiczne Prawo. Masz pod ręką kopię paragrafu siedemnastego?

– Nie mogłeś po prostu poprosić kogoś w swoim biurze? – zapytał Malfoy.

Harry odrzucił opadający kosmyk włosów.

– Um... tak. Właściwie chciałem zapytać, czy nie miałbyś ochoty wpaść i pośpiewać ze mną kolęd w ten weekend. Znaczy... z nami. Pokolędować z nami.

Malfoy uśmiechnął się w dziwaczny sposób, który wysłał krew Harry'ego w miejsce, gdzie nie miało prawa jej być. Co, do diabła, było z nim nie tak? Chciał tylko posłuchać, jak mężczyzna śpiewa. Nie był nim zainteresowany ani nic podobnego.

– Piłeś? – zapytał Malfoy.

– Nie! Oczywiście, że nie! – warknął Harry, rozgniewany.

– Podczas ostatniej misji uderzyłeś się w głowę? – zasugerował łagodnie Malfoy.

Harry zaczął zastanawiać się nad stanem zdrowia psychicznego blondyna.

– Nie.

– Odezwało się ukryte, rodzinne szaleństwo?

– Posłuchaj, chcę tylko, żebyś pośpiewał kolędy.

– Odmawiam. Nie i jeszcze raz nie, Potter! Teraz zmykaj. Mam robotę i brakuje mi czasu na twoje gierki, jakiekolwiek by one nie były.

– To żadne gierki, Malfoy. Naprawdę chcę, żebyś przyszedł. – Harry spróbował przekonać go szczerością.

– Dlaczego? – W głosie Malfoya była sama podejrzliwość.

Na nieufność blondyna Harry czuł się przygotowany.

– Podstawą pracy w ministerstwie jest komunikacja i współpraca, Malfoy. – Gdy ćwiczył przed lustrem, brzmiało to bardzo logicznie i odpowiednio hermionowato.

– Ach. W takim razie pytasz w imieniu Ministerstwa?

– Um... nie. No, znaczy się... tak? – Harry czuł się wyprowadzony z równowagi i bezskutecznie próbował ją odzyskać.

– Mógłbyś się cofnąć o dwa kroki, Potter? – zapytał Malfoy, przeganiając go dłonią.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, ale wycofał się na korytarz.

Drzwi zatrzasnęły mu się tuż przed nosem.


	3. Rozdział 3

**Rozdział 3**

Harry nie miał zamiaru poddać się tak łatwo – przygotował formalne zaproszenie i wysłał je Malfoyowi. Wróciło w kilku kawałkach, do których została dołączona wiadomość: „Odwal się, gnojku".

W kolejnym kroku Harry pociągnął za kilka sznurków. Gdy nazywasz się Potter-Pogromca-Voldemorta pewne sprawy okazują się zaskakująco proste.

Odpowiedź była błyskawiczna:

„Dziękuję za przestronniejsze biuro. Nie będę z tobą kolędował, nawet jeśli przyszłoby mi dzielić przestrzeń z Weasleyem. Przestań mnie o to pytać."

Rzecz jasna kolejna odmowa Malfoya sprawiła tylko, że Harry był bardziej zdeterminowany. Nagle go olśniło – jedynym sposobem, żeby Ślizgon opuścił trochę gardę, było spędzenie z nim więcej czasu. W ten sposób Potter zaczął śledzić Draco Malfoya.

– Kawy, Malfoy? – zapytał Gryfon, rozsiadając się wygodnie przed nowym biurem blondyna, z dwiema filiżankami w dłoniach. Czekał na pojawienie się Malfoya; na szczęście kawa wciąż była gorąca. Na jego widok Ślizgon cofnął się, zaskoczony. – Doppio* ze szczyptą cynamonu, gęstą bitą śmietaną i syropem orzechowym.

– Po co przyszedłeś? – Malfoy wyminął Harry'ego i wszedł do biura.

– Przyjacielska wizyta. – Odpowiedź była rzeczowa. Potter podążył za mężczyzną, postawił kawę na biurku i przyciągnął do siebie krzesło, jakby planował zostać dłużej.

– A tak, współpraca międzydepartamentowa i tak dalej, racja? – W głosie Malfoya zabrzmiała gorycz.

– Racja, twoja błyskotliwa osobowość to dodatkowa premia. – Harry uśmiechnął się ujmująco.

Chwilę później został oblany gorącą kawą o orzechowym smaku z cynamonem i bitą śmietaną.

– WYNOCHA!

Harry uznał, że rano Malfoy nie był sobą.

* * *

(1)Doppio – podwójne espresso, tzn. dwie porcje kawy w dwóch porcjach wody


	4. Rozdział 4

Rozdział 4

Harry spróbował ponownie w porze obiadowej. Poszedł do biura Malfoya i rzucił papierową torbę na biurko, tuż przed nosem blondyna, wyglądającego na nieco zirytowanego jego widokiem. Pracownik Ministerstwa odchylił się na krześle z westchnieniem i potarł skroń kolistymi ruchami.

– Co znowu? – zapytał.

– Pomyślałem, że może masz ochotę na obiad. Wyglądało na to, że dzisiaj nie wyrwiesz się z biura, a jeść przecież trzeba.

– Rozumiem. Już widzę te nagłówki: „Pracownik Ministerstwa zemdlał z głodu". Próbujesz zapobiec złemu pijarowi? – upewnił się Malfoy.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

– Um... nie. Właściwie pomyślałem, że możesz być głodny.

– Dziękuję. Idź sobie.

– Nie zamierasz otworzyć?

– Nie, jak tylko wyjdziesz, wywalę to do kosza.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Jak sobie chcesz. Szkoda byłoby zmarnować Cioppino* od Madam Lucidory. Jest całkiem smaczne – stwierdził Harry, wychodząc z uśmiechem. Nie istniała najmniejsza nawet szansa, że Malfoy wyrzuci tę potrawę. To było, zdaje się, jego ulubione danie.

Harry wczorajszy wieczór spędził na wydobywaniu informacji od Pansy Parkinson na temat wszystkich upodobań Malfoya... co nie było wcale proste. Kobieta zażądała obiadu w Tokio, deseru w Sztokholmie i dancingu w Paryżu. Harry był wyczerpany; usłyszał też tyle uszczypliwych plotek, że starczy mu spokojnie na sześć żyć.

Jakiś czas później postanowił sprawdzić co z zostawioną Malfoyowi paczką. Gdy ten oddalił się na chwilę, spróbował swoich sił. Gdyby nie panna Kelly nic by nie zdziałał – to właśnie siedząca przed biurem Ślizgona sekretarka informowała Harry'ego o każdym kroku mężczyzny. Na wszystkie poczynania Pottera patrzyła przychylnym okiem... albo po prostu lubiła obserwować Malfoya i nie miała nic przeciwko dzieleniu się informacjami o jego nawykach.

Oparta o drzwi, chichotała cicho, podpatrując zachowanie Harry'ego, który zaglądał do leżącej na biurku paczki.

– Och, to wino? Prawdziwy z ciebie romantyk. Od dawna się spotykacie?

Harry wyprostował się gwałtownie, zaskoczony i spojrzał na kobietę.

– Słucham?

– Och, nadal zabiegasz o jego względy? – zgadywała przyciszonym szeptem. – A on uparcie odmawia, prawda?

– Umm... panno Kelly...

– Nie przejmuj się mną, aurorze Potter! Nikomu nic nie powiem. Podążaj za głosem serca. Będziecie taką uroczą parą. Myślę, że twoja obecność złagodzi kanty... no i tak pięknie będzie wyglądał przy twoim boku, co nie? – westchnęła, uszczęśliwiona, ale zanim Harry zdołał coś wtrącić, drgnęła, gwałtownie wciągając powietrze. – O matko! On tu idzie! Powinieneś się ulotnić.

Harry czmychnął.

* Cioppino – znana jako zupa włoskich rybaków; zupa rybna z owocami morza.


	5. Rozdział 5

**Rozdział 5**

Kiedy następnego poranka Harry pojawił się, ponownie trzymając filiżanki z kawą, Malfoy spiorunował go wzrokiem.

– W porządku, Potter. Jeśli sobie pójdziesz, zgodzę się pokolędować z tobą.

Harry zamrugał, zaskoczony. Tak naprawdę nie oczekiwał, że blondyn skapituluje.

– Mam jednak pewne warunki. Pierwszy – wyniesiesz się z mojego biura i nie wrócisz. Ani jednego prezentu więcej. Ludzie zaczynają gadać, bez wątpienia podpuszczani przez siedzącego nieopodal zbyt romantycznego Puchona – koniec podsłuchiwania, pani Kelly! Po drugie – nie będę śpiewał z twoim wkurzającymi, gryfońskimi przyjaciółmi. Tylko ty i ja. Żadnej Granger, żadnego Wiewióra, żadnego Longbottoma. Twoja obecność to i tak zbyt wiele.

Harry był tak podekscytowany; ustawił filiżanki na biurku i skwapliwie pokiwał głową, zgadzając się na wszystko.

Ale blondyn jeszcze nie skończył.

– Po trzecie – zaśpiewam nie więcej niż cztery kolędy, po czym pójdę do domu i mam spokój do końca przyszłego roku.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

– Dziesięć. Później postawię ci drinka.

Malfoy spiorunował go wzrokiem.

– Cztery.

– Dziesięć.

– Pięć kolęd, żadnych drinków.

– Siedem, drink i kolacja.

Podsłuchująca przed biurem pani Kelly zakwiczała.

– Nie mogę uwierzyć, że pertraktuję z Gryfonem.

– Prawie zostałem przydzielony do Slytherinu – dzielnie przyznał Harry.

Malfoy przewrócił oczami.

– Jaasne. Prędzej piekło zamarznie niż taki Gryfon jak ty trafi do Ślizgonów. Słoń w składzie porcelany nękałby mnie subtelniej.

– Nie prześladowałem cię. Po prostu chcę posłuchać, jak śpiewasz.

– Nękałeś. Mniejsza o to, Potter. Spełnię twoje życzenie. Moje warunki: wybieram restauracje, miejsce, w której kolęduję i po wszystkim żadnych drinków.

– Obiad – w porządku, ale zaśpiewasz sześć kolęd. Opcję z piciem możemy zostawić otwartą.

– Tylko, jeśli będziesz się trzymał ode mnie z dala do 31 grudnia przyszłego roku.

– Zgoda, choć mam nadzieję, że zmienisz zdanie co do ostatniego warunku.

– W twoich snach, Potter. Teraz zjeżdżaj. Chociaż... kawę możesz zostawić.

Z dziwaczną mieszanką satysfakcji i niepokoju Harry posłusznie wyszedł.


	6. Rozdział 6

**Rozdział 6**

W sobotę Harry był kłębkiem nerwów. Zdążył przebrać się już osiem razy, by w końcu podłamany udać się po poradę do Madam Malkin. Ubrany w zieloną szatę, ozdobioną czarnym haftem, czuł się lepiej przygotowany na spotkanie ze Ślizgonem. Jedwabne, czarne spodnie i biała kaszmirowa koszula dopełniały stroju. Gałązka ostrokrzewu wystająca z kieszeni dodawała mu tylko świątecznego uroku. Harry, patrząc w lustro, czuł się jak nowonarodzony.

Miał nadzieję, że Malfoy będzie pod wrażeniem. Harry skrzywił się, gdy dotarło do niego, że dba o to, co pomyśli sobie Ślizgon. Przecież chciał tylko posłuchać jego śpiewu!

Mimo całego zamieszania z wyborem ubioru pojawił się przed restauracją, gdzie się umówili, o dwanaście minut za wcześnie

Nagle czyjś łokieć wbił mu się między żebra.

– Użyłeś swoich aurorskich umiejętności, żeby znaleźć miejsce? To było do przewidzenia – mruknął złośliwie Malfoy. Harry westchnął, nagle przekonany, że to będzie bardzo długa noc. Blondyn kontynuował: – Mniejsza o to, i tak tu nie zostajemy.

– Co takiego? Przecież zgodziłeś się na kolację!

– Zobacz jak tu tłoczno. Odmawiam czekania, nawet jeśli to Gaston. Zbieraj się, pójdziemy gdzie indziej – mówiąc to, Malfoy pochylił się w jego stronę i objął ramionami pas Harry'ego, który pisnął, zaskoczony tak bliskim kontaktem. Poczuł gorący oddech mężczyzny przy uchu, gdy ten mruknął: – Trzymaj się, Potter.

Szarpnięcie aportacji zabolało i gdyby nie mocny uścisk Malfoya, Harry zatoczyłby się bezwładnie. To był daleki skok. Potter odepchnął od siebie blondyna; bliskość dziwnie oddziaływała na jego zmysły. Co za piekielna woda kolońska? Absurdalnie erotyczna.

– Gdzie jesteśmy? – zapytał, gdy ramiona Malfoya opadły. W okolicy było dziwnie obco i dusznie.

– Bangkok.

– Bangkok. Przeniosłeś mnie do Tajlandii.

– To jedyne miejsce, gdzie można dostać przyzwoite shabu-shabu*. Chodź. I nie wprawiaj mnie w zakłopotanie. Chociaż raz wyglądasz przyzwoicie.

* * *

*_Shabu shabu_ to jedno z najpopularniejszych japońskich dań, rodzaj sławetnego fondue.


	7. Rozdział 7

**Rozdział 7**

Obiad był zaskakująco smaczny. Nawet pompatyczne zachowanie Malfoya – nie tylko mówił w lokalnym dialekcie jak tubylec, ale wymienił również nazwy jakichś egzotycznych potraw i zmusił szefa kuchni do przygotowania dań spoza menu – nie przygasiło rozbawienia Harry'ego, który wciąż pozostawał pod wrażeniem. Nawet zastanawiała go ta zmiana postawy.

Możliwe, że zamiast zachowywać się jak na rasowego dupka przystało, Malfoy chciał jedynie być w czymś lepszy niż Harry.

Być może zawsze tego chciał. Potter postanowił sprawdzić swoją teorię.

– Jesteś niesamowity – pochwalił go, obserwując uważnie, jak srebrzyste oczy powiększają się w zdziwieniu, a później zwężają podejrzliwie. Harry uśmiechnął się. – Naprawdę. Dzięki, że mnie tu zabrałeś.

Malfoy odwrócił wzrok i pośpiesznie upił łyk wina, po czym mruknął:

– Nie ma za co.

Aż do wyjścia z restauracji Harry czuł się miło zaskoczony. Unikał alkoholu, chcąc bez przeszkód cieszyć się towarzystwem Malfoya.

– Gdzie będziemy śpiewać kolędy? Mam nadzieję, że to nie będzie jakaś opuszczona wieś.

Malfoy uniósł brew.

– Cóż za głęboka myśl, Potter. Granger ci ją podsunęła?

W odpowiedzi Harry uśmiechnął się.

– Od wielkiego dzwonu wymyślę coś samodzielnie.

Malfoy obdarzył go uśmiechem i Harry zamrugał zaskoczony. Wyraz twarzy mężczyzny wydawał się płonąć szczerością.

– Uwierzę, gdy zobaczę. Gotów?

Harry skinął głową i wstrzymał oddech, gdy Malfoy przysunął się bliżej i objął go. Chciał zapytać, po co ściska go tak mocno, ale aportacja już się zaczęła i zabrakło czasu.

Pojawili się w spokojnej dzielnicy, otoczonej rzędem ogołoconych z liści drzew. Malfoy natychmiast puścił Harryego, ale gdy ten uczynił jeden krok i poślizgnął się na zamarzniętej kałuży, złapał go ponownie, chroniąc się przed upadkiem.

– Ostrożnie, Potter. Nie chcemy przecież, żeby Pogromca Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać poobijał się na zwykłym lodowisku.

– Nie? – głupio zapytał Harry, rozkojarzony ramionami, które – trzeci raz tej nocy – trzymały go mocno.

Blondyn uwolnił go i natychmiast się odsunął. Zignorował pytanie.

– Załatwmy to wreszcie – rzucił krótko i ruszył w stronę wąskiego domu z czerwonymi drzwiami. Harry rozglądał się ciekawie, zaintrygowany okolicą.

– Gdzie jesteśmy? – zapytał.

Malfoy zadzwonił do drzwi, które chwilę później zostały otworzone przez kogoś, kogo Harry miał nadzieję już nigdy nie oglądać.

– Cześć, Rito – przywitał się miękko Malfoy.


	8. Rozdział 8

**Rozdział 8**

Harry zaniemówił na chwilę. Rita Skeeter, wyglądając na równie zaskoczoną, krążyła spojrzeniem po ich twarzach.

– Draco Malfoy – rzuciła, opanowując się znacznie szybciej niż Harry. – Cóż cię tu sprowadza... z nim?

– Kolędujemy, kochana pani. Roznosimy radość i… jak to szło, Potter? A tak... międzydepartamentalną życzliwość i nowy początek.

Harry nie ufał sobie na tyle, by cokolwiek powiedzieć. Malfoy nie miał takiego problemu.

– Co chciałaby pani usłyszeć? Nie mogę zaręczyć za głos Pottera, więc może mogłoby to być prostego?

– Kolędujecie? – powątpiewała kobieta. Jej palce drgnęły i Harry wiedział, że nie może doczekać się chwili, gdy sięgnie po pióro i wypluje jakąś historyjkę o wspólnym śpiewaniu kolęd przez niego i Śmierciożercę. Postanowił jej to ułatwić.

Przysnuł się bliżej i otoczył Malfoya ramieniem z przyklejonym do twarzy uśmiechem.

– Zgadza się. Wesołych Świąt, Rito. Może zaśpiewamy „Deck the Halls*"? Z nią chyba sobie poradzę.

Malfoy zesztywniał na moment, co wywołało zadowolenie Pottera – w końcu udało mu się zadziwić blondyna. Zwycięstwo miało krótki żywot, Ślizgon objął go w pasie i przyciągnął bliżej.

– Rewelacyjny pomysł, Harry – powiedział.

Zanim Potter zdołał coś odpowiedzieć, Malfoy zaczął już śpiewać, a jego zdumiewający głos kolejny raz zamurował Harry'ego. Dopiero szturchnięcie przywołało go do porządku. Przyłączył się do chórki, śpiewając: „fa la la la la, la la la la!".

Rita wpatrywała się w nich, osłupiała jakby po ciosie ogłuszaczem. Harry'emu przemknęło przez myśl, że ich głosy brzmią zaskakująco dobrze. Jego głos był nieco niższy niż głęboki baryton Malfoya, a pieśń wystarczająco prosta, żeby się nie zbłaźnił.

Gdy ostatnia nuta ucichał, Rita zaczęła klaskać jak dziecko. Jej twarz płonęła entuzjazmem, sprawiając, że przypomniała Harry'emu człowieka, a nie jak zwykle wyrośniętego żuka

– Cudownie! – zawołała. – Jeszcze!

Malfoy pokręcił głową. Nadal kurczowo obejmował Pottera, który również nie miał zamiaru go puścić.

– Przykro nam, droga pani, ale mamy pewne limity, poza tym na nasz dar czekają również inni. Wesołych Świąt!

– Wesołych Świąt! – Zabrzmiało to prawie jak chichot podlotka.

– Wesołych Świąt! – dorzucił się Harry w nagłym przypływie wielkoduszności. Nadal pozostawał pod wrażeniem ciepłego głosu Malfoya.

* * *

*"Udekorujmy pokój" – uważa się, że muzyka do kolędy pochodzi prawdopodobnie z Walii, z utworu „Nos Galan" (XVI wiek). W XVIII wieku Mozart wykorzystał melodię do duetu na skrzypce i fortepian. Pierwsza publikacja „Deck the Halls" jest z 1881 roku. Autor nieznany.


	9. Rozdział 9

**Rozdział 9**

Malfoy deportował ich gdzieś daleko. Pojawili się przed samotnym domkiem, umieszczonym na szczycie skalistego klifu.

– Nie wspominałeś, że masz całkiem przyzwoity głos, Potter – przyciął mu Malfoy.

Ku rozczarowaniu Harry'ego opuścił ramię, gdy maszerowali wyżwirowaną alejką.

– Tak... cóż... nie może się równać z twoim.

Malfoy zatrzymał się i spojrzał na niego z prawie chłopięcym uśmiechem.

– Lubisz mój głos?

Harry prawie się roześmiał. Przecież zrobił to wszystko, żeby ponownie go usłyszeć, jednak Malfoy nadal o tym nie wiedział.

– Być może. Powiem ci, jak skończymy. Gdzie jesteśmy?

– Goyle – oznajmił Malfoy i zapukał.

_Goyle_. Harry jęknął. Coraz lepiej. Malfoy najwyraźniej próbował go zabić.

Drzwi otworzyły się i masywnie zbudowany Goyle zablokował przejście, tak że prawie zasłonił światło z płonącego za nim kominka.

– Draco – rzucił przyjaźnie, jednak gdy zauważył Harry'ego, zmarszczył brwi. Momentalnie oziębł. – Co jest?

– Potter i ja kolędujemy.

– Kolędujecie – powtórzył.

– Tak. Którą kolędę chciałbyś usłyszeć?

– Śpiewasz tylko dla Pansy.

– Wszystko się zmienia – ostro odparował Malfoy.

Goyle skrzywił się i westchnął:

– Jingle Bells*.

Harry jęknął w duchu i niechętnie przyłączył się do śpiewu Malfoya. To była najmniej lubiana przez niego kolęda.

Goyle obserwował ich, nie zmieniając wyrazu twarzy i nie przyłączając się do odśpiewania refrenu. Harry zastanawiał się, czy na jego twarzy kiedykolwiek pojawił się uśmiech... no może z wyjątkiem chwil, gdy dręczył zwierzątka.

Gdy ucichli, Malfoy objął ramieniem jego szyję i rzucił mimochodem:

– Przy okazji, Greg, Harry jest teraz moim chłopakiem.

Harry skrzywił się, chcąc zaprotestować, ale ramię Malfoya skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiło. Goyle przewrócił oczami.

– Cóż za pieprzona niespodzianka – wymamrotał. – Do zobaczenia, Draco. Potter.

Wycofał się do domu i zamknął drzwi. Harry walnął pięścią w żołądek Malfoya, który zdawał się wcale tym nie przejmować – śmiał się, uwalniając Pottera ze swoich objęć. Gryfon odsunął się z niedowierzaniem.

– Co ty wyprawiasz? – domagał się odpowiedzi.

– Zabawiam się. Rozchmurz się, Potter. Jutro wszyscy będą o tym wiedzieć, Rita już o to zadba.

– Nikczemnik z ciebie.

Malfoy otrzeźwiał i westchnął:

– Nie martw się, zaprzeczę wszystkiemu. Twojego nieskazitelnego wizerunek nic nie skala.

Wyciągnął dłoń i aportował ich.

* * *

* Jingle Bells - Oryginalną wersję utworu napisał amerykański kompozytor James Pierpont (1822-1893), która została zarejestrowana 16 września 1857 roku jako „One Horse Open Sleigh". Mimo iż Jingle Bells wiązany jest bezpośrednio ze świętem Bożego Narodzenia, w rzeczywistości nawiązuje do okresu zimowego jako pory roku.


	10. Rozdział 10

**Rozdział 10**

– Nie musisz być takim palantem, wiesz o tym, nie? – upewnił się Harry, wyrywając rękę.

Rozejrzał się uważnie. Przenieśli się do starszej części Londynu, bardzo podobnej do tej z Grimmauld Place. Domy były wąskie i wysokie, zbudowane głównie z cegły i starego kamienia.

– Według ciebie zawsze nim jestem.

– Skąd wiesz? Pierwszy raz spędzamy razem czas, nie rzucając się na siebie z klątwami po kilku minutach.

Malfoy przewrócił oczami.

– Gdzie jesteśmy? – Harry warknął, zirytowany, że wrócili do starego modelu wymieniania się obelgami. Czy zawsze tak będzie?

– Dom Kingsleya.

– Kingsleya? Wiesz, gdzie on mieszka? – Harry był zdumiony. On sam tego nie wiedział. Jakim cudem Malfoy posiadł takie informacje?

– Jeśli mam być szczery, Potter, myślałem, że jesteś zapraszany na cotygodniowe, niedzielne obiadki. No wiesz, główna postać plakatów dla dobra dzieci, prawości i polityki Ministerstwa.

– Zamknij się, Malfoy – warknął Harry, dając upust frustracji. Podszedł do bramki z kutego żelaza i zirytował się, gdy zamiast złowieszczo zaskrzypieć, bezgłośnie się odsunęła. Sztywnym krokiem skierował się po betonowej ścieżce w stronę domu.

Drzwi otworzyła im żona Kingsleya i natychmiast zaczęła rozpływać się nad Harrym, zachowując się jak żywy dowód słów Malfoya. Potter nie chciał nawet spojrzeć na blondyna, nie mając ochoty patrzeć na uśmieszek zdobiący jego idealne wargi.

Pani Shacklebolt pośpiesznie przyprowadziła męża, który stanął w drzwiach, wyglądając naprawdę imponująco i niewzruszenie.

– Czy mogę wiedzieć, co wasza dwójka robi tu _razem_? – zapytał. – Myślę, że wszelkie zażalenia mogą poczekać na godziny urzędowania, czyż nie tak?

– Nie przyszliśmy się tu skarżyć, po prostu kolędujemy z okazji świąt Bożego Narodzenia – nieprzekonywująco zapewnił Harry.

Kingsley nic nie powiedział.

– Śpiewanie – prowokował Malfoy. – Dźwięki dobiegające z przepony, przez krtań, wydobywające się dzięki wargom i językowi z prawdziwą pasją, rozumiesz? Muzyka.

– Zamknij się, Malfoy – powiedział Kingsley.

Harry z roztargnieniem zastanawiał się, ile razy dziennie blondyn słyszy te słowa. _Dużo_, tego był pewien.


	11. Rozdział 11

**Rozdział 11**

– To naprawdę urocze! – ekscytowała się pani Shacklebolt. – Znacie „Silver Bells"*?

Malfoy uniósł brew, zerkając na Harry'ego, który skinął głową. Zaczęli śpiewać i pomimo rozdrażnienia Potter czuł, jak ulega łagodzącemu czarowi głosu Draco. Wyglądało na to, że nawet na Kingsleya działa magiczna moc muzyki – pozwolił żonie przytulić się do swojego ramienia i bujać się łagodnie w jej rytmie. Przyglądał im się z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

– Wesołych świat, ministrze. Ministrowo – radośnie rzucił Malfoy, gdy skończyli śpiewać. Kobieta zachichotała.

– Jeśli zaczniecie walczyć, mnie w to nie mieszajcie – ostrzegł ich Kingsley.

– Phi, dzisiaj świetnie sobie radzimy, prawda, Potter? – Malfoy objął szyję Harry'ego i poklepał go po policzku. Harry zastanowił się, jakiej klątwy mógłby użyć, żeby Kingsley nic nie zauważył.

– Dobranoc, Malfoy. Potter.

– Dobranoc, ministrze, pani Shacklebolt. – Harry zdołał się nieco wyplątać z uścisku, grożącego mu odcięciem dopływu powietrza. Żona ministra rozpływała się radośnie nad ich obecnością, ale w końcu mężowi udało się wciągnąć ją do środka i zamknąć drzwi.

Potter strząsnął z siebie duszące go ramię mężczyzny.

– W porządku, rozumiem Ritę Skeeter i Goyle'a. Nienawidzisz mnie. Ale dlaczego Kingsley?

– Jest naszym szefem, musieliśmy go odwiedzić. Wyobraź sobie, jak bardzo czułby się skrzywdzony, gdyby Rita Skeeter poinformowała go, że kolędowaliśmy u niej, a u niego nie. Byłby załamany.

Harry ciężko westchnął, obrócił się na pięcie, żeby wrócić na ścieżkę. Dopiero teraz zaczynał zdawać sobie sprawę, jak wielkim błędem był cały ten wieczór.

– A ty dokąd, Potter? – zawołał Malfoy. – Masz zamiar dojść na piechotę do naszego następnego celu?

Harry zatrzymał się i spojrzał spod łba na blondyna, który stanął koło niego.

– Dotąd nasze cele pozostawiały wiele do życzenia.

Malfoy roześmiał się.

– Powinieneś przewidzieć, że to nie będzie czysta gra, Potter. Twoja rzekoma ślizgońska część została beznadziejnie zgnieciona przez Gryffindor. – Westchnął. – Chodź, obiecuję, że nie musisz martwić się naszym następnym przystankiem.

Harry obrzucił go podejrzliwym spojrzeniem, ale pozwolił Malfoyowi złapać się za nadgarstek, bezmyślnie zastanawiając się, co się stało z uściskami. Czyżby kolejna gierka?

* * *

* „Srebrne dzwonki" – skomponowane przez Jaya Livingstona oraz Raya Evansa liryczna kolęd, nie opisująca wiejskiej scenerii, a festiwal w mieście.


	12. Rozdział 12

**Rozdział 12**

Tym razem Harry rozpoznał dom, przed którym się pojawili. Zmierzył Ślizgona zdziwionym spojrzeniem, ale ten już dzwonił do drzwi. Z wnętrza domku dobiegła świąteczna melodia.

Drzwi otworzyły się z trzaskiem i mały chłopiec wydał z siebie pisk radości: „Kuzyn Draco!", rzucając się w ramiona Malfoya… a szczęka Harry'ego opadła. Na widok uśmieszku na twarzy blondyna wróciła na swoje miejsce.

Za plecami wnuka pojawiła się Andromeda Tonks, uśmiechając się do Malfoya.

– Witaj, Draco!

– Dobry wieczór, ciociu Dromedo. Harry'ego Pottera bez wątpienia znasz.

Jeszcze jeden krok i dłonie Harry'ego znalazły się w jej rękach.

– Oczywiście, to chrzestny Teddy'ego. Wejdźcie do środka, na zewnątrz jest zimno.

– Wpadliśmy na chwilę – powiedział Malfoy i pozwolił Teddy'emu zaciągnąć się do środka. Uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego, który zastanawiał się co on planuje, ale podążył za nimi, ucieszony możliwością zobaczenia się z chrześniakiem i Andromedą.

– Co was sprowadza? – zapytała kobieta, przesuwając się w stronę stołu, gdzie obok solidnie wyglądających filiżanek stał srebrny dzbanek.

– Kolędujemy – wyjaśnił Malfoy.

Andromeda zamarła z dzbankiem w dłoni.

– Kolędujecie?

– Wszyscy tak reagują – uzupełnił Harry, wdzięczny, że wreszcie może zdjąć szaty. Teddy przyssał się do brzucha chrzestnego, mocno go ściskając.

– Masz dla mnie prezenty? – zażądał.

– Przyniosłem je w zeszłym tygodniu, Teddy. Leżą już pod choinką.

Chłopiec nadąsał się.

– Chcę jeszcze.

– Teddy – upomniała go Andromeda. – Jeszcze raz zachowasz się w ten sposób i wszystkie prezenty wrócą do Harry'ego.

Teddy wyglądał na zakłopotanego, a jego zielone włosy ściemniały do brązu.

– Przepraszam – powiedział. – Nie musisz mi dawać więcej prezentów, Harry.

– Zaśpiewamy dla ciebie, Teddy – odwrócił jego uwagę Malfoy. – Jaką bożonarodzeniową piosenkę chciałbyś usłyszeć?

– Jingle Bells! – wrzasnął chłopiec, poskakując do góry.

– Godryku, nie! – jęknął Harry.

Teddy skrzywił się.

– Nie czujesz ducha świąt, Harry – powiedział z naganą, porzucając jego towarzystwo na rzecz Malfoya.

– Frosty the Showman*? – zasugerowała Andromeda.

– Frosty the Showman? – Zakłopotany Malfoy rzucił spojrzenie Harry'emu. Widocznie piosenka o Mroziku nie należała do typowego repertuaru czystokrwistych. Potter uśmiechnął się i zainicjował śpiew. Malfoy szybko przyłączył się do chórku; dodał kilka zabawnych wersów i po chwili Teddy chichotał jak szalony.

Gdy skończyli śpiewać, nawet na twarzy Harry'ego widniał uśmiech. Przyglądał się Malfoyowi świeżym okiem, po raz pierwszy widząc go tak zrelaksowanego, skłonnego do zabawy.

– _I dzieci płakały, gdy bałwan zmarł…_ – śpiewał Malfoy, podczas gdy Teddy skręcał się ze śmiechu.

– To nie tak! – wykrzykiwał radośnie.

– Stopił się, prawda?

Teddy skinął głową i zachichotał.

– Bałwan byłby okropnym przyjacielem – wyjaśnił Malfoy, trzymając chłopca blisko siebie, pochylony tak, by mieć go na swoim poziomie. – Nigdy nie mógłbyś usiąść z nim na łóżku i wybierać Fasolek Bertiego Botta. Wyobrażasz sobie go grającego w quidditcha? Zsunąłby się z miotły!

Przez głowę Harry'ego przebiegła myśl, że Teddy może zranić się tym śmiechem. Andromeda westchnęła.

– Dziękuję bardzo za rozbudzenie go, Draco. Nie zaśnie do północy

Malfoy uśmiechnął się.

– Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie, ciociu Dromedo.

– Dromedo – powtórzył Teddy i parsknął śmiechem.

– Najwyższa pora, by mali chłopcy leżeli już w łóżku – ostro rzuciła Andromeda, a Teddy natychmiast oprzytomniał.

– Przepraszam, będę grzeczny.

– I tak musimy już iść, Teddy, kochanie – zauważył Malfoy.

– Awwww!

– Uściskaj mnie.

Teddy rzucił się Malfoyowi na szyję, mocno go ściskając. Coś chwyciło Harry'ego za serce. Chłopiec puścił blondyna i podbiegł do niego, żeby i jego uścisnąć. Potter przez chwilę trzymał go blisko siebie.

Malfoy objął Andromedę i pocałował ją w policzek.

– Wesołych Świąt, ciociu.

– Wesołych Świąt, Draco. – Puściła go i pochyliła się nad Teddym, żeby przytulić Harry'ego. – Wesołych Świąt Harry.

Obejmował ją, podczas gdy Teddy wiercił się niecierpliwie.

– Harry, uściśnij też kuzyna Draco – zażądał.

– Co? – zapytał Harry.

Andromeda opuściła ręce i uśmiechnęła się do wnuka.

– Teddy.

– Uścisk, uścisk, uścisk! – domagał się Teddy.

– Tak, wasza wysokość – przytaknął Malfoy i po dwóch szybkich krokach objął Harry'ego. Potter zamarł na chwilę, a później z determinacją oddał uścisk.

– Wesołych Świąt, Harry – ochrypłym głosem mruknął blondyn, łaskocząc ucho bruneta ciepłym oddechem.

– Wesołych Świąt – powtórzył auror, w przebłysku niegodziwości pozwalając swoim ustom otrzeć się o szyję mężczyzny. Jeśli Malfoy chciał wciągnąć go w swoje gry, Harry zamierzał wykonać roszadę**… i dać z siebie wszystko.

* * *

* „Śnieżny Bałwanek Mrozik" – popularna piosenka, napisana przez Jacka Collinsa i Steve'a Nelsona, nagrana po raz pierwszy przez Gene Autry i Cass Country Boys w roku 1950.

** wykonać roszadę – termin szachowy. Przekładając na życie codzienne: to wykonanie takiego ruch, który pozwala wkroczyć do gry, jednocześnie chroniąc samego siebie.


	13. Rozdział 13

**Rozdział 13  
**

Obejmowali się – dłużej niżby to wypadało – póki nie przerwało im odchrząknięcie Andromedy, która nakazała:

– Przestańcie się tak ściskać i odsuńcie się od siebie. Pora by Teddy poszedł już spać.

Harry niechętnie opuścił ręce, a Malfoy uśmiechnął się do niego i zebrał swoje rzeczy. Potter kolejny raz wcisnął się w szatę. Pożegnali Andromedę i Teddy'ego, życząc im dobrej nocy, i wrócili na zewnątrz, wprost w mróz. Gdy drzwi zamknęły się za nimi, Malfoy odwrócił się i zaskoczył Harry'ego uściskiem.

– Jeszcze tylko dwa, Potter – powiedział i aportował ich.

Wpadli w głęboką zaspę, a z nieba spadały płatki śniegu. Harry'ego trochę dekoncentrował Malfoy, trzymający go tak blisko siebie. Odchylił głowę, łapiąc blondyna na przyglądaniu się i z zainteresowaniem obserwował gromadzący się na czubku platynowej głowy śnieg.

Płatki zaczęły gromadzić się na jego okularach, uniemożliwiając patrzenie. Malfoy odsunął się i łapiąc za oprawki ściągnął mu je z nosa. Harry, dziwnie oniemiały obserwował, jak ten rzuca zaklęcie na szkła, a następnie odkłada je na miejsce.

- Proszę. Prosty Impervius. Jak na Aurora zadajesz się wiedzieć zaskakująco mało o użytecznych zaklęciach. Zaczynam myśleć, że przydałby ci się opiekun.

- Zgłaszasz się na ochotnika? – wymsknęło się Harry'emu, zanim zdołał się powstrzymać. Czuł jak pieką go policzki.

Malfoy przyglądał mu się tak długo, że Potter był gotowy rzucić czar, który pozwoliłby mu zapaść się pod ziemię, ale w końcu fascynujące wargi Ślizgona wygięły się w uśmiechu.

- Mogę to rozważyć – mruknął takim głosem, że coś ciepłego i nienazwanego rozlało się po wnętrznościach Harry'ego.

- Gdzie jesteśmy? – zapytał, chcąc, żeby rozmowa wróciła na bezpieczniejsze tory. Co on do diabła robił? _Flirtował z Malfoyem_?

Blondyn odsunął się i rozpoczął wędrówkę po odśnieżonej dróżce.

- Zobaczysz – padła enigmatyczne obietnica.

Harry westchnął, wiedząc, że – sądząc po radości w głosie Malfoya – naprawdę nie chce znać odpowiedzi. Podążył za mężczyzną jak najwolniej, ale ten czekał cierpliwie przy drzwiach, póki Potter do niego nie dołączył.

Harry zebrał się w sobie, gdy drzwi na pozór otworzyły się same.

- Zapowiedź nas, Ważko

Dopiero gdy maleńka postać odeszła, szurając nogami, uświadomił sobie, że to był domowy skrzat. Jęknął mentalnie. Po prostu świetnie, byli w domu czystokrwistego...


	14. Rozdział 14

**Rozdział 14**

Harry niemal westchnął z ulgi, kiedy blada twarz pojawiła się na progu. Nie mógł wykluczyć, że ich gospodarzem będzie czyhający na jego życie śmierciożerca… choć Pansy Parkinson prawdopodobnie też pasowałaby do tej kategorii.

– Draco. Cóż za miła niespodzianka. – Jej spojrzenie powędrowało na Harry'ego, na widok którego zmarszczyła czoło. – I Potter też jest z tobą… interesujące. Chcecie zaproponować mi trójkącik?

– W twoich snach, kochanie. Potter namówił mnie na kolędowanie, a ja wiedziałem, że gdybyśmy cię pominęli, byłabyś straszliwie zdenerwowana.

– Kolędujecie?

– Tak.

– Ty, który odmawiasz śpiewania, dopóki nie jesteś totalnie pijany?

– Rzeczy się zmieniają – łagodnym głosem zauważył Malfoy.

– Rzeczy się zmieniają – zakpiła Parkinson. – Co mu dałeś w zamian, Potter?

Harry zamrugał, nie bardzo wiedząc co odpowiedzieć. Zaoferował coś Malfoyowi? Obiecał tylko nie męczyć go więcej przez cały rok. Zmarszczył czoło, przypominając sobie o ich umowie.

– Nie męcz Zbawiciela, Pans. Wpadliśmy ci coś zaśpiewać i po nic więcej. Jaką kolędę chcesz usłyszeć? I zaprosisz nas do środka, prawda? Zimno tu.

– Och, w porządku – nadąsała się. – Wejdźcie.

Sposób, w jaki Parkinson mierzyła go wzrokiem, przyprawiał go o dreszcze. Miał wrażenie, że wchodzi do jaskini głodnego tygrysa syberyjskiego – jeden zły ruch i zostanie wypatroszony.

– Chcesz coś do picia, Draco? – przerwała na chwilę i dopiero później dodała: – Potter?

– Nie, dziękuję – odmówił Malfoy. – Tylko jedna piosenka. Wybierz mądrze.

Ujęła go za ramię i pochyliła się, wciskając obfite piersi w jego przedramię. Szczęki Harry'ego zacisnęły się samoistnie. Z jakiegoś powodu miał ochotę odepchnąć ją od Malfoya. Była jak złośliwy guz mogący zatruć nieskazitelnego blondyna.

– Cóż za jadowite spojrzenie, Potter – miękkim głosem rzuciła Parkinson. – Można by pomyśleć, że jesteś zazdrosny.

– Pansy. Przestań drażnić Pottera albo pożegnamy się w tej chwili.

– Och, w porządku. Wiesz, czego chcę.

Malfoy uśmiechnął się.

– Świetnie. Usiądź wygodnie i rozkoszuj się naszą wspaniałością. Chodź tutaj, Potter.

Parkinson puściła Malfoya i rozsiadła się na kanapie. Harry przysunął się bliżej mężczyzny.

– _Kasztany pieczone na ogniu…_* – zaśpiewał Malfoy.

Potter szybko przyłączył się, nadal zaskoczony wyborem tak prostej, przyjemnej kolędy. Postawa Parkinson zmieniała się w oczach: oparła się wygodnie o poduszkę z zadowolonym uśmiechem na twarzy. Harry dostroił swój głos do barytonu Malfoya, usatysfakcjonowany ich wspólnym brzmieniem.

Gdy ucichli, Parkinson wyprostowała się ze śmiechem.

– Wspaniałe! Z Potterem brzmisz jeszcze lepiej niż zwykle, Draco. Niewiarygodne.

* * *

* „Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire" – ta piękna piosenka została skomponowana w 1946 roku przez Torme i Wellsa. Najlepsze wykonanie Nat King Cole'a, które niestety musicie znaleźć sami na youtube - albo mojej stronie.


	15. Rozdział 15

**Rozdział 15**

Malfoy roześmiał się na widok zarumienionego Harry'ego. Gdy blondyn skierował się w stronę drzwi wyjściowych, Potter przyjął to z ulgą, szczęśliwy, że nie będzie musiał przez cały wieczór wysłuchiwać uwag Parkinson. Chciał już opuścić dom czarnowłosej czarownicy. Byli już w holu, gdy Parkinson chrząknęła.

– Draco, kochanie – zwróciła się do niego rozbawionym tonem. Malfoy odwrócił się, podobnie jak Harry, który przyjrzał się jej z ciekawością. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się złośliwie i wskazała coś nad ich głową.

Uniósł głowę. Szczęka mu opadła, gdy ujrzał gigantyczną lampę, a na niej jemiołę, przyozdobioną migoczącymi światełkami i czarodziejskim blaskiem. Chyba nie myślała o…?

– Nie bądź świętoszkiem, Potter – potwierdziła jego podejrzenia. – Miejmy to już za sobą.

Harry zamknął usta i skrzyżował wzrok z Malfoyem, który obserwował go z półuśmieszkiem. Jego szare oczy były ciemniejsze niż zwykle i błyszczały wyzwaniem.

Przełknął, zastanawiając się, czy to wszystko nie było ustawione. Bardzo prawdopodobne. _Cholerni ślizgoni_.

Właśnie wtedy, gdy ta myśl przemknęła mu przez głowę, światło w oczach Malfoya zaczęło przygasać, a jego twarz ponownie zastygała w znajomej zimnej masce. Zamarło mu serce na ten widok i zdecydowanie skierował się w stronę mężczyzny. Malfoy go sprawdzał – wiedział o tym doskonale – ale, na Godryka, nie chciał więcej oglądać Księcia Lodu. O wiele bardziej podobał mu się taki łagodny, zrelaksowany Malfoy, który przebywał z nim kilka ostatnich godzin.

Harry wyciągnął dłonie, ujmując twarz Malfoya, zdumiony gładkością skóry pod swoimi palcami. Szare oczy powiększyły się, ale Ślizgon nie odsunął się, gdy Potter pochylił się w jego stronę.

Musnął jego wargi swoimi ustami tak lekko jak spadające z nieba płatki śniegu, prawie oczekując odepchnięcia i jakiejś dobrej klątwy albo – co gorsze – śmiechu. Gdy nic takiego się nie stało, przysunął się bliżej. Jego usta zaledwie dotykały warg Ślizgona, a oddechy mieszały się, gdy wypuszczali powietrze stykającymi się nosami. Zapach zalał zmysły Harry'ego, a on wchłonął wszystko, czego wcześniej nie mógł mieć – niepowtarzalny zapach i smak Malfoya.

Ośmielony rozchylił usta, co pozwoliło bardziej wrażliwej na dotyk dolnej wardze prześlizgnąć się po skórze Malfoya, zostawiając wilgotny ślad. Jednocześnie delikatnie zaczął ssać górną.

Niewiarygodne, ale blondyn otworzył usta. Jeden ruch, który otworzył tamę do dotychczas nieuświadomionych pragnień. Malfoy przesunął zębami po jego dolnej wardze, by w końcu ich języki się spotkały. Harry usłyszał czyjś jęk – być może nawet swój własny. Każde muśnięcie wysyłało dreszcze podnoszące ciśnienie krwi. Zatracił się w badaniu każdego fragmentu doskonałego języka Malfoya, docierając do tych wrażliwych miejsc, których jeszcze nie odkrył.

Malfoy niesamowicie całował – i nie chodził wcale o to, że Harry od dawna nie robił tego z nikim. To było coś więcej niż skumulowane emocje.

Konieczność wzięcia oddechu zmusiła go do oderwania się od genialnych ust mężczyzny. Nadal mocno trzymał jego twarz w swoich dłoniach i dysząc przyglądał się półprzymkniętym oczom Malfoya i lekko oszołomionej mimice. Jego usta były wilgotne.

_Pocałowałem Draco Malfoya_, zdumiał się. Przy okazji zauważył zaciśnięte na swojej szacie dłonie Malfoya. Jedna dłoń znalazła się na jego pasie, jakby miała na celu pomóc utrzymać blondynowi równowagę. Malfoy zamrugał, a Harry'emu przebiegło przez myśl, że powinien go jeszcze raz pocałować, byleby tylko ślizgon zachował ten niesamowity wyraz twarzy, będący skrzyżowaniem zachwytu z zdezorientowaniem.

– Cholera jasna, Potter! – odezwał się głos, na dźwięk którego Harry poderwał głowę, zmieniając swoje zamiary. Zapomniał o obecności Pansy Parkinson. – I to tyle na temat pruderyjności. – Niech cię, muszę wziąć zimny prysznic. – Wyczarowała koronkowy wachlarz i zaczęła się nim chłodzić.

Malfoy zabrał dłonie z szaty Harry'ego Pottera, a on puścił jego twarzy… choć nie powstrzymał się od prześledzenia palcami krawędzi szczęki mężczyzny. Zmusił się do cofnięcia, ale nie potrafił przymusić się do wyjaśnień.

– Chodź.. – Głos Malfoya był szorstki, blondyn zakasłał, nim spróbował ponownie: – Chodźmy już, Potter.

Harry skinął głową i skierował się do drzwi, nagle przerażony konsekwencjami… tego czegoś. Czymkolwiek to było.

Wyszedł na zewnątrz, nie żegnając się z Parkinson. W tej chwili niegrzeczne potraktowanie gospodarza było najmniejszym z jego zmartwień. Przegrzaną skórę zaatakowało lodowate powietrze. Harry spojrzał w niebo, płatki śniegu opadały na jego twarz.

– Wszystko w porządku, Potter? – Gdzieś z boku padło pytanie Malfoya. Harry przymknął powieki i zastanowił się, jak ślizgon mógł się poruszać tak cicho, skradając się po śniegu.

– Nigdy nie miałem się lepiej – odpowiedział nonszalancko, nie obniżając głowy ani nie otwierając oczu. – Jeszcze tylko jeden, prawda?

– Tak – cicho potwierdził Malfoy. – Gotowy?

Harry skinął głową, strząsając resztki śniegu. Ręka Malfoya chwyciła go mocno za łokieć. _Wracamy do tego, co?_, pomyślał i przez chwilę pożałował uścisków, jakich nie szczędził mu podczas aportacji mężczyzna, zanim został przeniesiony do następnego miejsca.


	16. Rozdział 16

**Rozdział 16**

Pojawili się na cichej uliczce wypełnionej wysokimi, ściśniętymi budynkami. Każdy z nich otoczony był malutkim białym płotem. Harry wyobraził sobie, jak podczas lata wyglądają te ogródki – identyczne i doskonale utrzymane – choć teraz w każdym z nich piętrzyła się taka sama, idealnie bezkształtna masa. Przyćmione uliczne światło bezskutecznie starało się oświetlić uginające się pod zwałami śniegu gałęzie, ale jedynie udawało mu się podkreślić prószące nieustannie płatki.

– Gdzie jesteśmy? – zapytał, gdy Malfoy ruszył przez śnieg, ciągnąc za sobą ciemną szatę.

– Zobaczysz.

Harry westchnął i podążył za nim, trochę przygnębiony tym, że to ich ostatni przystanek. Nie chciał, żeby ten wieczór się już kończył. Późniejszy drink niby wchodził w ich umowę, ale jakoś wątpił, czy Malfoy był w nastroju, żeby kontynuować ich spotkanie w pubie.

Blondyn otworzył drzwi i stanął w ciemnym przedpokoju.

– Potter?

– Idę – rzucił i zaczął przedzierać się przez śnieg, który kleił się do jego spodni, niosąc chłód. Tupnął kilka razy, żeby pozbyć jak najwięcej puchu.

Malfoy westchnął pod nosem i rzucił zaklęcie oczyszczająco–suszące na ubranie Harry'ego. Potter oczekiwał kolejnej uwagi o konieczności posiadania opiekuna, ale Malfoy nie zaoferował się ponownie. Brunet zdusił rozczarowanie.

Gdy drzwi się zamknęły, w wąskim przedpokoju zapaliły się światła. Harry ze zdumieniem obserwował rozszerzające się przed nimi pomieszczenie, póki nie osiągnęło rozmiarów małej rezydencji – nawet nad ich głową wisiał kryształowy żyrandol! Magia to wspaniała rzecz.

Malfoy zrzucił z siebie wierzchnią odzież, powiesił ją na pobliskim drewnianym wieszaku i skierował się w stronę zaokrąglonych schodów z marmuru.

– No chodź już, Potter. Ktoś tu jest już spóźniony na kolędę.

Harry zdjął szaty z nutą niezadowolenia. Kogo teraz chciał mu pokazać Malfoy? Jakiegoś chorego? Musieli być ze sobą blisko, skoro ślizgon miał tak łatwy dostęp do obcego domu.

_Proszę, niech to nie będzie Blaise Zabini_, pomyślał.


	17. Rozdział 17

**Rozdział 17**

Harry podążył za Malfoyem. Odgłos kroków stłumiły grube, kolorowe dywany. Ślizgon minął wiele zamkniętych drzwi i zatrzymał się dopiero przy jednych z szeregu, ukrytych w cieniu. Szybkim ruchem różdżki zapalił kinkiety wiszące na ścianach, odsłaniając portrety i zdjęcia.

Zaciekawiony Harry zatrzymał się obok niego i podążył spojrzeniem na portret, który obserwował Malfoy.

– Wesołych Świąt, Severusie – śpiewnym głosem rzucił ślizgon.

Snape podniósł wzrok znad fotela, po czym spokojnie wrócił do czytania książki. Uśmiechał się ironicznie.

– Znowu święta, tak?

– Wiesz, że tak. To czas na coroczne kolędowanie. I spójrz! W tym roku Harry Potter postanowił mi pomóc. Na pewno pamiętasz Harry'ego.

Snape zmrużył oczy.

– Miałem nadzieję, że to wytwór mojej wyobraźni.

Cichy śmiech Malfoya.

– Jesteś taki zabawny, Severusie. Harry, Severusa szczególnie cieszy słuchanie „Twelve Days of Christmas*". Zaśpiewajmy. _W pierwszy dzień świąt Bożego Narodzenia moja prawdziwa miłość dała mi…_

Harry przyłączył się, czując się niesamowicie głupio śpiewając dla portretu i niejako odruchowo zaczął analizować, czy Malfoy nie upił się czymś u Parkinson, gdy on, Potter, nie patrzył. Z każdą chwilą mina Snape'a kwaśniała. Wytrzymał do fragmentu o sześciu gęsiach, zanim skoczył na równe nogi, odrzucając książkę.

– Dosyć! – wrzasnął. – Idę do Hogwartu. Nawet słuchanie zdziecinniałego głupca o przeszłych świętach jest lepsze niż cierpienie tej udręki. – Z tymi słowami wyszedł z portretu.

Malfoy wybuchnął śmiechem, ręką walił o ścianę i prawie oparł głowę o pustą ramę obrazu. Rechotał tak długo i mocno, że usta Harry'ego same wygięły się w uśmiechu.

– Och, Potter, to było genialne. Każdego roku dręczę go za to, że podarował mi ten cholerny portret na Gwiazdkę. Wszyscy ślizgoni na piątym roku go dostali. Potrafisz to sobie wyobrazić?

Harry zmarszczył nos z sympatią.

– Dobrze, że McGonagall tego nie zrobiła.

Malfoy roześmiał się ponownie, a Harry uśmiechnął się, po czym westchnął, uświadamiając sobie, że wieczór już się kończył. Stłumił świadomość, że wcale nie był na to gotowy, odwrócił się i skierował się w stronę schodów, gotowy do wyjścia. Gdy przechodził obok stylowego wystroju, w końcu znaczenie słów Malfoya dotarło do niego. Snape dał mu portret. Byli w jego domu. _Był w domu Malfoya._

* * *

* „Dwanaście dni Bożego Narodzenia" – angielska kolęda, po raz pierwszy opublikowana w 1780 roku, jednakże pewne elementy pieśni mogą wskazywać na jej francuskie pochodzenie. Najstarsza wersja muzyczna pochodzi z 1842 roku i została nagrana przez Jamesa O. Halliwella.


	18. Rozdział 18

T/N: _Prawie zapomniałam o publikacji, na szczęście coś mnie tknęło ;) Drogie drarrystki/drarryści radzę przygotować chłodne napoje, wachlarze, wiatraki i co tam macie do chłodzenia, gdyż powoli zaczynamy wchodzić w gorącą strefę ;)_

* * *

**Rozdział 18**

Harry stanął jak wryty.

– To _twój_ dom? – Nie powinien być tak zaskoczony, ale zawsze zakładał, że Malfoy nadal mieszka z rodzicami w rodzinnej rezydencji.

Ślizgon stanął obok niego z uśmiechem na ustach.

– Zgadza się, Potter.

– Milutko tu.

– Spodziewałeś się płomieni i dzierżących widły diabłów?

– Raczej więcej _zieleni_ – przyznał Harry. W holu dominowała czekoladowo–bursztynowa tonacja z domieszką stonowanego burgundu.

– Coś musiało zostać dla sypialni.

Poskramiając nagły przypływ zainteresowania wyglądem sypialni mężczyzny oraz walcząc z jeszcze silniejszą chęcią słuchania Malfoya wypowiadającego słowo: „_sypialnia_", Harry spojrzał na wiszący nad nimi kryształowy żyrandol.

– Nie ma jemioły – skomentował bezmyślnie.

– Zawiedziony? – zapytał cicho Malfoy i nagle Potter poczuł, że stoją zbyt blisko. Raptownie zrobiło się duszno… choć być może to wina palącego ciepła na policzkach.

– Tak – przyznał się mimowolnie.

Usłyszał wdech, po czym silne palce rozpoczęły wędrówkę po twarzy, a cudze usta odnalazły jego. Harry poddał się im z błogim westchnieniem, oczekując głośnych protestów wewnętrznego cenzora, który powinien zażądać odpowiedzi, dlaczego chce całować Dracona Malfoya bez wymówki w postaci jemioły lub jakiegoś racjonalnego wyjaśnienia. Głos się nie odezwał, zduszony potokiem myśli: _niewiarygodne, po prostu niezwykle, fantastycznie niewiarygodne!_

Całowali się, póki Harry'emu nie zabrakło powietrza. Zaciskał dłonie na ramionach Malfoya, więc rozluźnił je, nim pojawiły się siniaki. Słyszał nierówny, słaby oddech blondyna, który w którymś momencie wsunął palce w jego włosy. Kciuki poruszały się powoli, przeczesując kosmyki. Mężczyzna odsunął od niego usta tylko po to, żeby przycisnąć je do skóry na szyi, tuż pod lewym uchem.

– Zostaniesz na drinka? – wymamrotał Malfoy.

_Drink? Cóż za wspaniały pomysł_. Później będzie mógł winić alkohol za całe to szaleństwo.

Nie zaprotestował, gdy gospodarz chwycił go za rękę i zaprowadził w stronę drzwi z tyłu holu. Mimo oszołomienia Harry umiał docenić piękno pomieszczenia. W imponującym, kamiennym kominku z tyłu płonął mały ogień. Uwagę Pottera przyciągała jednak dominująca w rogu duża choinka. Pod udekorowanym srebrem i bielą, rozświetlonym elfami i skrzącymi się lametami drzewkiem leżała kupka prezentów; ich jaskrawo kolorowe opakowania ładnie kontrastowały się z zimowym urokiem choinki.

Gdy Malfoy wskazał skórzaną kanapę, Harry usiadł, ciągle nieco skrępowany. Mężczyzna podszedł do kredensu i zaczął nalewać napoje.

– Ognistą czy może coś bardziej odświętnego jak ajerkoniak?

Harry zmarszczył nos.

– Nie mogę go znieść. Ognista wystarczy.

Malfoy podał mu kieliszek z ciężkim i grubym dnem, wypełniony ciemną cieczą i kilkoma kostkami lodu. Harry upił łyk, rozkoszując się palącym uczuciem w gardle. Ślizgon usiadł obok niego, nie dotykając go – choć wystarczająco blisko, by móc się oprzeć.

Potter nerwowo zaciskał palce na szkle. Mimo wcześniejszych planów nie chciał się upić. Szukał jakiego tematu do rozmowy, ale jego umysł koncentrował się jedynie na wspomnieniu niedawnego pocałunku, przez co ledwie kontrolował trzymany w dłoni napój. Ot, tyle co by nic nie rozlać.

W końcu długie palce zabrały szkło z jego spoconej dłoni. Malfoy pochylił się, ściągnął okulary Harry'ego i odłożył je na stolik do herbaty, odchylił się nieco i spojrzał na Pottera, odsłonięty.

– Nie za gorąco ci w tych szatach, Potter? Pomóc ci się ich pozbyć? – Nie czekając na odpowiedź, Malfoy zaczął rozpiąć zewnętrzną szatę aurora, odsłaniając w ten sposób biały kaszmir. Harry'emu było niewygodnie gorąco, wiec zmierzające ku ochłodzeniu temperatury jego ciała działanie było wspaniałe… nawet jeśli intymny gest rozgrzewał go od środka.

Zaczerwienił się gwałtownie, gdy dłonie Malfoya zawędrowały do guzików nad kolanami, ale na szczęście czyste przerażenie powstrzymało jego erekcję od reakcji. Od pocałunku w holu był półtwardy. Kiedy ostatni guzik został uwolniony, Harry zrzucił z siebie materiał i z zainteresowaniem obserwował palce mężczyzny, którymi ten zaczął rozpinać własną szatę. Pomógłby mu z prawdziwą przyjemnością, gdyby gdzieś nie zgubił swojej gryfońskiej odwagi.

Malfoy wstał, a szata zsunęła się na podłogę. Podniósł ją i powiesił na podgłówek kanapy. Ponownie usiadł obok, natychmiast kładąc jedną dłoń na szczęce Harry'ego, a drugą na klatce piersiowej mężczyzny, na miękkim kaszmirze, po którym zaczął przesuwać palcami, wędrując wzdłuż mostka prawie do pępka i z powrotem.

Ręka na twarzy Harry'ego drgnęła lekko, ciągnąc go do przodu. Potter zamknął oczy, nie zamierzając protestować. Wiedział, że kontynuując to, zachowywał się jak każdy z siedmiu głupców*, ale nie umiał odrzucić Malfoya. Jego pociąg do blondyna rósł przez cały wieczór, ale dopiero pierwszy pocałunek okazał się przełomem, zmuszając go do skonfrontowania się z faktem, że pragnął Draco Malfoya. Pragnął go do bólu.

* * *

* Siedem rodzajów głupców wymienionych w listach do Koryntian.


	19. Rozdział 19

**Rozdział 19**

Ich usta się spotkały. Malfoy był zaskakująco delikatny, złośliwie testował Harry'ego, próbując zmusić go do większego zaangażowania. Ta łagodność nie zmniejszyła tortur spowodowanych rosnącym w zawrotnym tempie pulsie. Potter tak intensywnie koncentrował się na zarysie ust Malfoya i jego niespodziewanej odpowiedzi na pocałunek, że prawie nie zauważył przesuwających się coraz niżej i niżej palców…

Oderwał się od niego, spanikowany, i zaskoczony przyjrzał się Malfoyowi. Dłoń mężczyzny wślizgnęła się pod pasek i zatrzymała blisko czegoś twardego i pulsującego. Potter nie był przekonany, że jest gotów na dalszy krok – nie, póki nie pozna intencji mężczyzny.

- Co my robimy? – spytał ochryple, nienawidząc samego siebie za psucie nastroju, ale musiał wiedzieć. Nienawidził być wykorzystywany. Czy Malfoy planował jego wielki upadek?

- To chyba oczywiste – wymruczał blondyn.

- To akurat wiem… ale _dlaczego_?

- Dlaczego? Musisz pytać?

Zesztywniał.

- Wiesz, że tak.

Malfoy westchnął, omijając wzrokiem Harry'ego. Dłonią gładził jego kark, wysyłając dreszcze do całego ciała i utrzymując ten ogień w dole brzucha.

- Planowałem przekupić Ritę, żeby nic nie pisała o tobie. Goyle będzie trzymać gębę na kłódkę. A Pansy… no cóż, jej nikt nie uwierzy. To notoryczna plotkara. Twoja cnota jest bezpieczna, Potter.

Harry zmarszczył czoło, gdy usłyszał gorzki ton z ust Malfoya, który przełożył dłoń na jego pas i zaczął go łaskotać najpierw z jednej strony, później z drugiej. Harry walczył o dojście do słowa.

Nagle szare oczy zapłonęły czymś intensywnym. Malfoy pochylił się i zaatakował usta Pottera głodnym pocałunkiem, Oderwał się na chwilę tylko po to, żeby przysunąć się bliżej, tak że mógł czuć jego gorący oddech obok ucha.

- Pragnę cię tak mocno, Harry. Nie przeszkadza mi bycie twoim małym, brudnym sekretem.

Harry zatrzymał się, zszokowany tym, co usłyszał. Odsunął się gwałtownie i wlepił wzrok w blondyna, który obserwował go z czujnym wyrazem twarzy. Malfoy oczekiwał odrzucenia, nawet Potter to widział.

- Hej – zaczął, mierząc Draco łagodniejszym wzrokiem i sięgając do twarzy mężczyzny. Objął go z obu stron, delikatnie jakby to było przestraszone dziecko. – Hej.

W szarych oczach mignęło skonfundowanie, ale Harry uciszył Malfoya, przesuwając kciukami po jego wargach.

- Nie chcę, żebyś był moją małą, brudną tajemnicą – stwierdził cicho. – Nie oczekuję, żebyś się ukrywał. Wiem, to nie będzie łatwe, moi przyjaciele ześwirują, prasa będzie mieć używanie, a twoi znajomi… cóż, twoi znajomi nawet nie mrugnął okiem… ale co z twoimi rodzicami? Jesteś gotowy poradzić sobie z reporterami, wyjcami i całym tym dramatem, który wiąże się z bycie moim…

Malfoy przełknął z trudem.

- Twoim… co, Harry?

- Moim… cóż, moim, moim… _Mój _– wydukał w końcu.

- Twój?

- Będziesz mój, Draco? Pozwolisz mi być twoim?

Gdy w końcu to z siebie wyrzucił, sięgnął po usta Malfoya, całując go delikatnie, pytając i mając nadzieję, że odpowiedź będzie brzmiała tak.

Ślizgon wycofał się, odepchnął ręce mężczyzny i przyjrzał mu się z szeroko otwartymi oczami. To nie była odpowiedź, jakiej oczekiwał Harry.

- Mówisz mi, że chcesz…?

- Związku? – Harry był wcieleniem pomocy.

- Związku – dokończył blondyn. – Ze mną?

Potter skinął głową z uśmiechem, po czym odważnie ujął twarz Malfoya w dłonie i pochylił się w jego stronę, zmuszając go, żeby mężczyzna wycofał się na podgłówek, i prawdopodobnie gniotąc drogie szaty.

- Tak, chcę mieć z tobą związek. – Przejechał palcami po policzkach, skroniach i szczęce Malfoya.

- Kiedy wpadłeś na ten doniosły pomysł, Potter?

- Pocałunek u Pansy – przyznał Harry, obsypując delikatnymi muśnięciami usta Malfoya.

- Głupi Gryfon – mruknął mężczyzna, a mimo to Harry rozluźnił się nieco. – To śmieszne.

- Chcę ci kupować prezenty na Gwiazdkę i rocznicę – wydyszał między pocałunkami Potter.

- Próbujesz mnie przekupić?

- Czy to działa? – zapytał z nadzieją.

- Może.

Harry roześmiał się.


	20. Rozdział 20

**Rozdział 20**

Nie dając Malfoyowi czasu na wymyślanie wymówek, Harry zamknął mu usta pocałunkiem.

Ślizgon nie odepchnął go. Zamiast tego jego ręce wylądowały za plecami aurora, gdzie rozpoczęła się ich pieszczotliwa wędrówka wzdłuż kręgosłupa mężczyzny… co było równie rozpraszające jak sposób, w jaki Malfoy go całował. Przez głowę Harry'ego przemknęła myśl, że mógłby spłonąć od samego tylko pocałunku.

Pierwszy raz dotknął ramion i rąk blondyna, po czym przesunął dłonie niżej, na klatkę i żebra. Ciągle za mało. Nawet cienka jedwabna koszulka Malfoya doprowadzała go do szaleństwa. Harry oderwał się od ust mężczyzny na tyle, by udało mu się pozbyć tej przeszkody. Zanim podwinął koszulkę do góry, spojrzał w szare oczy jakby prosząc o zgodę. Odetchnął na widok skinienia i bez wahania pomógł Malfoyowi ściągnąć ją z siebie. Zapomniana koszulka wylądowała na ziemi, podczas gdy Harry chłonął widok obnażonego ciała przed sobą.

Malfoy rozłożony wygodnie na kanapie wydawał się rozluźniony, ale Potter widział tkwiące w nim napięcie. Uśmiechnął się zachęcająco i otoczył palcami przeguby mężczyzny. Kciukami zaczął zataczać małe kółka, by później przesunąć dłonie na gładkie przedramiona mężczyzny; skórę pokryła gęsia skórka. Był wdzięczny, że Malfoyowi oszczędzono Mrocznego Znaku. Harry zabił Voldemorta wystarczająco szybko, aby zapobiec uszkodzeniu tej pięknej skóry.

Palcami śledził aksamitne ciało aż do obojczyków, za co został wynagrodzony wdechem, po czym śmiało ruszył niżej, pieszcząc napięte mięśnie na klatce mężczyzny. Muskał skórę wokół sutków, by w końcu dotknąć ich ponownie, czując jak sztywnieją. Prawie nie wierzył, że blondyn pozwala mu się dotknąć…

- Co robisz, Potter? – zapytał Malfoy głosem, jakiego wcześniej Harry nigdy nie słyszał.

- Dotykam każdej części ciebie, której mogę – odpowiedział.

Malfoy spojrzał na niego asekuracyjnie.

- Nikt… nikt nie robił tego wcześniej.

- Hm... opiszę ich w dwóch słowach – zaczął. Malfoy zrobił zaskoczoną minę, a Harry kontynuował: - Pieprzeni idioci.

Uśmiech mężczyzny rozgrzał go bardziej niż dotyk skóry pod palcami. Zsunął palce z sutków, chociaż dreszcze, jakie wywoływała ta pieszczota u Malfoya, sprawiały, że chciał robić to jeszcze, godzinami. Zamiast tego położył dłonie na jego brzuchu, rozsiadając się wygodnie pomiędzy rozchylonymi udami. Gdyby odważył się przesunąć do przodu, ich erekcje dotykałyby się – Malfoy był równie twardy jak on, sądząc po rozpychającej spodnie wypukłości. Przesunął ręce niżej, wzdłuż włosków porastających brzuch mężczyzny, prześledził wgłębienia pępka, zsunął palce jeszcze niżej…

Malfoy przełknął ślinę, gdy Harry dotknął paska jego spodni i zatrzymał się przy rozporku, kolejny raz niemo prosząc o zgodę. Różowy język wysunął się na chwilę i zniknął, gdy mężczyzna skinął głową. Szczęśliwy i trochę przerażony Potter zebrał się na odwagę, żeby uwolnić członek Draco.

Guziki szybko przesłały być problem, odsłaniając fascynującą wypukłość, okrytą czarnym jedwabiem. Harry dotknął jej niepewnie, pieszcząc koniuszkami palców. Malfoy zadrżał, Potter uniósł wzrok, chcąc ocenić wyraz jego twarzy. Na Godryka, srebrne oczy stały się prawie czarne, a usta rozchylały się we wspaniałe „o". Harry zagapił się na niego, urzeczony tym cudem, myśląc tylko o tym, że to najbardziej kuszący widok w jego życiu.

Ponownie pogładził jedwab, przesuwając palcami w górę i w dół. Malfoy wyginął się w łuk, jęcząc jego imię. _Harry_. To było najgorętsze doświadczenie w życiu Pottera, ale ciągle za mało. Odrywając się do pieszczenia Malfoya, zsunął mu spodnie i lśniące czarne buty, zrzucając je gdzieś koło kanapy. Harry nie potrafił oprzeć się nagim nogom blondyna, przesuwając dłońmi po kostkach, łydkach, kolanach i udach.

Położył dłonie na czarnym jedwabie, po czym posuwając się wzdłuż miękkich loków, powoli wsunął dłonie pod materiał, kierując się coraz bliżej ku twardemu członkowi Malfoy. Koniuszkami palców musnął skórę…

Gdy nagle Malfoy złapał go za nadgarstek.

- Chcę cię zobaczyć – zażądał ochrypłym głosem.


	21. Rozdział 21

**Rozdział 21**

Harry zamrugał, zdziwiony, ale poddał się naciskowi na swoich nadgarstkach i wyciągnął dłonie spod bielizny Malfoya. Blondyn pochylił się, żeby pomóc mu wyjąć kaszmirowy sweter ze spodni i ściągnąć przez głowę.

Potter zagryzł wargi w niepewności, gdy spojrzenie Draco przesuwało się wzdłuż jego obnażonej skóry. Ku nieopisanej uldze mężczyzny na wargach Malfoya wykwitł łagodny uśmiech.

– Marzyłem o tym przez całą noc – wyznał.

– Naprawdę? – nie dowierzał Harry.

– Na Salazara, tak! Obserwowałem poruszające się pod tym kaszmirem mięśnie… Oczywiście gdy już otrząsnąłem się z szoku, że możesz mieć na sobie coś podobnego.

Zaskoczony informacją, że Malfoy nie tylko przypatrywał mu się ukradkiem, ale również chciał zedrzeć z niego ciuchy, nie odpowiedział na drwinę. Czym sobie zasłużył na podobną wspaniałość? Być może w końcu nagradzano go za zabicie największego zła zagrażającego światu. Jeśli tak, mógł darować zwłokę – była tego warta.

– Spodnie też – władczo zażądał Malfoy.

Harry cofnął się, troszeczkę rozczarowany, że musi opuścić na chwilę swoje miejsce między nogami Malfoya; planował szybko wrócić do poprzedniego ułożenia. Wstał, zrzucił buty i zaczął ściągać spodnie bez zastanowienia. Zatrzymał się z rękoma na pasku, nagle skrępowany, chociaż zdawał sobie sprawę z doskonale widocznej erekcji.

Co zadziwiające to uśmieszek Malfoya przywrócił go na dobre tory.

– Zielony? – padło pytanie, zadane rozbawionym tonem.

– Świątecznie – zaprotestował od razu Harry.

– I nie miało to nic wspólnego z tym, że marzyłeś o seksie z pewnym ślizgonem?

Samo hasło _seks_ z ust „pewnego ślizgona" sprawiło, że zaschło mu w gardle. Przełknął.

– Oczywiście, że nie – skłamał i zastanowił się, od jak dawna naprawdę fantazjował o Malfoyu.

Na ogół jego marzenia stanowiły niezły przegląd bójek, ale musiał przyznać, że kilkukrotnie budził się z rozpraszającą świadomością, że niekoniecznie _pięści_ były tym, czym chciał pokonać blondyna; było coś równie twardego, co zostałoby użyte do zdominowania rywala… te gorące usta ssące jego penisa, podczas gdy jego dłonie zostałyby wplecione w miękkie blond włosy…

Nagle zaschło mu w gardle, gdy na widok głodnego wyrazu twarzy Malfoya uświadomił sobie, jak blisko spełnienia jest jego fantazja. Jego członek drgnął z niecierpliwością.

– Oczywiście, że nie – powtórzył Malfoy z doskonale wyczuwalnym w każdej sylabie niedowierzaniem. – Spodnie.

Harry próbował przełknąć, ale zabrakło mu śliny, więc wziął głęboki oddech i zsunął materiał w dół. Wyplątał się ze spodni, kopnął je na bok, stając w pełni obnażony przed blondynem. Uświadomił sobie, że zamknął oczy, gdy milczenie stało się nie do zniesienia. Niechętnie rozchylił powieki, żeby złapać spojrzenie Malfoya wlepione w jego wystający członek.

– Malfoy? – rzucił niepewnie.

Mężczyzna nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć, zamiast tego opadł na kolana i pochylił się do przodu. Zanim Harry zdążył zareagować, biała dłoń została owinięta wokół podstawy penisa, a gorące usta z jego fantazji pochłonęły główkę. Potter hiperwentylował się tak intensywnie, że czuł ból w płucach. Szare oczy napotkały jego spojrzenie, a Harry nie mógł oderwać wzroku od Malfoya, który miał w ustach jego penisa. Jego _członek_ był w _ustach_ Draco Malfoya. Zanim zdążył całkowicie zarejestrować ten zadziwiający widok, język mężczyzny śmignął wzdłuż żyły u podstawy penisa, zawirował wokół wrażliwego czubka, zanurzając się w szczelinie, z której wyciekał płyn. Wyglądało na to, że smak nie niepokoił Malfoya, który nie odrywał spojrzenia od Harry'ego, bo powtórzył tą czynność kilkakrotnie, rozsyłając dreszcze przyjemności po całym ciele Pottera i sprawiając, że był niebezpiecznie blisko rozlania sporej ilości płynu w chętnych ustach mężczyzny.

– O ja pieprzę – wydyszał.

Ku jego przerażeniu padające słowa powstrzymały Malfoya od kontynuowania, a on sam odsunął się. Mokry członek Harry'ego momentalnie poczuł chłód powietrza.

– Jeśli chcesz, to w porządku.

Słowa w końcu przedarły się przez ogłupiającą mgłę, która kiedyś była mózgiem Harry'ego. Malfoy zsunął jedwab z tyłka i położył się na kanapie; jedną nogę podparł się o podłogę, a drugą oparł wygodnie o skórę, dzięki czemu Harry miał kuszący widok na jego członek i jądra. Spędziłby sporo czasu podziwiając kochanka, ale niecierpliwe mruknięcie wyrwało go z zadumy.

Rzucił się do przodu, wracając na swoje poprzedni miejsce między nogami Malfoya, który otoczył nimi jego biodra. Tym razem Harry już się nie wahał i po raz pierwszy ich penisy jego i Malfoya – _Draco_ – się zetknęły; to było zachwycające doświadczenie. Kołysał się powoli, pocierając ich jądra o siebie i myśląc, że jęki wydobywające się z Draco były najpiękniejszym dźwiękiem, jaki kiedykolwiek słyszał.

Pochylił się, kolejny raz całując blondyna; uwielbiał dotyk gładkiej skóry. Napięcie stawało się prawie nie do zniesienie, dlatego odsunął się od Draco, zanim się zatracił. Wyprostował się i zmierzył spojrzeniem ich erekcje, nagle nie wiedząc, co dalej robić. Podniósł wzrok na zdumionego Draco, który roześmiał się.

– Harry. Nigdy nie robiłeś tego wcześniej?

Potrząsnął głową, zaczerwieniony, ale Draco już szperał w swojej szacie w poszukiwaniu różdżki. Po krótkiej lekcji Harry, równie zażenowany co podniecony, dotykał części Draco Malfoya, której nie wyobrażał sobie nawet w najśmielszych fantazjach.

W którymś momencie musnął odpowiednie miejsce, sądząc po rozpaczliwych jękach, wydawanych przez mężczyznę za każdym razem gdy przesuwał koniuszkami… Blondyn wygiął się w łuk i Harry zdecydował, że całkowicie zadowala go pieprzenie Draco palcami, tak długo jak kochanek mu na to pozwoli. Ślizgon miał jednak inne plany.

– Dobrze, Harry. Było dobrze, ale potrzebuję twojego członka. W mnie. Teraz.

Harry pośpiesznie wyszarpnął palce, na co Draco skrzywił się z bólu, ale nic nie powiedział, więc Potter szybko umieścił dobrze naoliwionego członka naprzeciwko świeżo zwolnionego wejście.

– Powoli – poinstruował go blondyn, a Harry przytaknął.

Łagodnie przesunął się do przodu, nakierowując członek dłonią. Zagryzł wargi, gdy uświadomił sobie, że to się nigdy nie uda. Nie pasuje. Żadna wspaniała gra wstępna nie rozciągnie… – sapnął w szoku, gdy Malfoy pchnął biodra, nabijając się na niego prawie aż po jądra.

Draco opadł na kanapę, drżąc.

– Daj mi chwilę – poprosił.

– Oczywiście – obiecał mu Harry, nie będąc pewnym, czy mógłby się ruszyć, nawet gdyby chciał. Był zbyt zajęty przetwarzaniem tego, że znajdował się w najciaśniejszym gorącym wnętrzu, jakiego kiedykolwiek doświadczył – nie, żeby miał dużo doświadczenia.

Po dłuższej chwili, gdy wreszcie Harry odzyskał zmysły razem z rozpaczliwą potrzebą poruszenia się, Draco powiedział:

– W porządku, już w porządku, Harry.

Utrzymując miarowy oddech, wycofał się nieco, prawie głośno jęcząc, gdy czuł jak gładkie, ciepłe wnętrze uciska jego członka. Wewnętrzna gonitwa myśli groziła uwolnieniem nonsensownej wiązanki słów. Harry pchnął biodrami do przodu, delikatnie, ale Draco nie miał zamiaru na to pozwolić, kołysząc się razem z nim, zmusił go do wejścia głębiej niż Potter zamierzał. Cichy jęk sprawił, że Harry wlepił spojrzenie w Draco, ale szare oczy były zamknięte.

– Jeszcze, Harry. Zrób tak jeszcze raz, i znowu…

Harry posłuchał: zrobił to. I jeszcze raz. I jeszcze kilka razy, dopóki jego ruchy nie skoordynowały się w bezmyślną czynność wsuwania się w Draco mocno i szybko, pobudzanej ponaglającymi okrzykami kochanka. Chwycił mocno biodra blondyna, póki nie uświadomił sobie, że zostawi siniaki, ale nawet wtedy nie śmiał go puścić. Ręce Malfoya zaciskały się na kanapie jakby od tego zależało jego życie.

Harry czuł zbliżający się orgazm i zdał sobie sprawę, że cieknący członek Draco został przez niego zaniedbany. Uwolnił bladą kość wystającej miednicy i ścisnął penisa kochanka. Z pewną satysfakcją obserwował dochodzącego w jego dłoni mężczyznę, ale szybko rozproszyły go zaciskające się wokół członka mięśnie blondyna. Odrzucił głowę do tyłu, prawie krzycząc, gdy orgazm pochłonął świat w bieli. Drżące skurcze zdawały się trwać wiecznie, ale w końcu skończył, bezwładnie układając się na piersi Draco.

– W końcu ci się udało. Zabiłeś mnie – mruknął w wilgotne, jasne włosy, które splątane dotykały jego twarzy.

Draco otoczył go ramionami, coś, do której mógłby się przyzwyczaić.

– Co masz na myśli, Harry?

– Nie jestem w stanie się ruszyć. Umarłem ze szczęścia.

– W takim razie to zaraźliwe. Być może obaj jesteśmy martwi.

Harry zachichotał.

– Nie jestem pewien, czy zasłużyłem na niebo.

Zamiast złośliwie skomentować słowa Wybrańca, Draco tylko ciaśniej otoczył go ramionami.


	22. Rozdział 22

**Rozdział 22**

Marznął mu tyłek, ale tylko on, a Harry czuł się zbyt rozleniwiony, żeby się ruszyć. Ciało pod nim poruszyło się, więc zapytał:

- Przygniatam cię?

- Nie – padła zwięzła odpowiedź.

Harry uśmiechnął się, choć podejrzewał Draco o kłamstwo. Odsunął się, krzywiąc na uczucie lepkości. Kochanek szybko zadbał o pozbycie się problemu, rzucając zaklęcie. Harry z uśmiechem przesunął ręką po czystym brzuchu.

- Wychodzisz? – zapytał blondyn, gdy auror usiadł na kanapie, czując się nieco zakłopotanym swoją nagością, a jednocześnie nie umiejąc oderwać pożądliwego spojrzenia od półleżącego kochanka. Draco trzymał różdżkę w dłoni, a drugą, opartą o kanapę kreślił przypadkowe wzory. Nagle Harry zapragnął, żeby te palce ślizgały się po jego skórze. Pytanie Malfoya wyrwało go z własnych myśli.

Zmarszczył brwi.

- A chcesz, żebym to zrobił? – spytał, nagle zdenerwowany. Za bardzo naciskał? Prosił o więcej niż Malfoy był skłonny mu dać? Mentalnie kopnął się w tyłek za użycie słowa: „związek" tak szybko, zwłaszcza że sam miał znikome pojęcia, jak mógłby wyglądać.

Draco usiadł.

- Jeśli chcesz – powiedział szybko.

Siedzieli obok siebie, nagle czując się nieswojo. Harry przyglądał się profilowi Draco. Srebrne oczy wbijały spojrzenie w drzewo, a policzki barwił rumieniec. Jasne włosy były potargane, kosmyk opadał na niewiarygodnie długie rzęsy. Pasmo poruszyło się, gdy Draco zamrugał i Harry machinalnie odgarnął je, przesuwając palcami po czole i policzku mężczyzny.

- Nie chcę – stwierdził, a Malfoy rzucił mu spojrzenie, na widok którego Harry jęknął i łapiąc za kark, przyciągnął do pocałunku blondyna. Na Godryka, znów był twardy!

Draco otoczył ramionami jego szyję, żeby być bliżej. Całowali się, póki nie dyszeli ciężko. W końcu Malfoy zapytał: - Sypialnia?

- Oczywiście – poparł go Harry. Pogrzebał w swoich ubraniach, aż wyciągnął różdżkę.

- Nie będziesz jej potrzebował – uwodzicielsko rzucił Draco. Potter uśmiechnął się i podążył za nagim mężczyzną, który wrócił do holu i skierował się w stronę schodów. Harry nie powstrzymał się od dotykania i pieszczenia poruszającego się przed nim tyłka.

- Hej, Draco, ile razy kazałeś mi się pocałować w tyłek?

Kokieteryjny uśmiech znad ramienia.

- Więcej niż jesteś w stanie policzyć. Dlaczego pytasz?

- Twoje życzenie w końcu się spełni.

Harry zablokował go, spychając Draco na kolana i dłonie, które oparł o gruby dywan. Zanim blondyn zdążył zaprotestować, Potter obdarzył go serią drobnych pocałunków, przesuwając się wzdłuż bladego tyłka aż do wrażliwej szczeliny, w której zanurzył język.

- Pieprzenie, Potter – wydyszał.

- W porządku – zgodził się Harry. Poderwał się i pomógł wstać Draco, uszczęśliwiony widokiem równie twardego jak on kochanka.

- Sypialnia. TERAZ! – zażądał Draco, wskazując w kierunku korytarza.

Harry'ego nie trzeba było więcej namawiać. Skierował się w odpowiednią stronę i nieco zaskoczony szybkim powrotem mistrza eliksirów grzecznie go przywitał słowami: „Cześć, Severusie", gdy przechodził obok portretu.

Kiedy wchodzili do ogromnej sypialni, trzęsąc się ze śmiechu, Draco opierał się o ramiona Harry'ego.

- Widziałaś wyraz jego twarzy?

Harry śmiał się, gdy opadali na łóżko.


	23. Rozdział 23

**Rozdział 23**

Sex na kanapie był fantastyczny, ale mimo wszystko Harry'emu o wiele bardziej odpowiadało ogromne łóżko Draco. Sypialnia wyglądał świątecznie: białe i srebrne dodatki podkreślały różne odcienie zieleni, a dębowe meble były stylowo pobielone.

Zaledwie przez chwile podziwiał wystrój - usta i dłonie Draco szybko rozproszyły jego uwagę. Gra wstępna była wolna i ogromnie satysfakcjonująca. Badali swoje ciała dłońmi, ustami, językami.

Draco, unoszący się między rozchylonymi udami kochanka, zatrzymał się. Pulsujący penis Harry'ego domagał się uwagi, której Malfoy mu nie szczędził, pracowicie się angażując. Potter czuł się uwielbiany bóg.

- Naprawdę pozwolisz mi się przelecieć?

Potter zmarszczył brwi. _Pozwolić mu?_ Jeśli Draco szybko tego nie zrobi, Harry będzie musiał go przekląć.

- Oczywiście. Czemu by nie? Ty mi pozwoliłeś.

- Tak, ale to ty jesteś Wybawcą, a ja pokornym śmierciożerca.

Harry przesunął spojrzeniem po pięknej twarzy.

- Przecież i tak w to nie wierzysz. Jesteś jednym z niewielu ludzi, którzy nie stawiają mnie na cholernym piedestale. Obaj postępowaliśmy w najlepszy sposób z kartami, jakie dostaliśmy.

Draco wyraźnie zmiękł.

- Ty naprawdę w to wierzysz.

W odpowiedzi Harry przyciągnął go do kolejnego pocałunku. Kochanie się z Draco było powolne i zmysłowe. Mężczyzna pilnował się, żeby go nie zranić – nie udało się to, ale Harry na widok wyrazu twarzy kochanka zdecydował się wytrzymać i zapewnić mu wiele przyjemności. Gdy ból minął, błyskawicznie zdecydował, że Draco może go pieprzyć nawet sześć razy dziennie, jeśli będzie tego chciał.

Ciepłe spojrzenie szarych oczu uświadomiło pławiącemu się w zachwycie Harry'emu, że zakochał się w ciągu jednej, krótkiej nocy.

- O czym myślisz? – zapytał Draco.

- Planuję, w jaki sposób ci się oświadczę.

Blondyn roześmiał się, a Harry wiedział, że nigdy nie znudzi mu się ten dźwięk.

- Nie mówisz poważnie.

- Jeśli nie teraz, to później będę poważny. Lepiej to przemyśl.

Oczy Draco rozszerzyły się.

- Gdy mówiłeś o związku, nie żartowałeś?

- Oczywiście, że nie. Chcesz być moim stałym, jedynym kochankiem?

- A jeśli odmówię?

Harry uśmiechnął się.

- Byłem nazywany upartym.

Z ulgą usłyszał śmiech Draco.

- Masz na myśli to, że nadal będziesz mnie prześladował, póki się nie zgodzę.

- Nie prześladowałem cię – zapewnił go.

- A jeśli będę chciał umawiać się z innymi?

- Znajdę ich i przeklnę, nie okazując litości.

- Zachowanie niezbyt pasujące do Wybawcy.

- W razie konieczności będę nowym Czarnym Panem.

Uśmiech Draco był olśniewający.

- Zmienisz się w nowego Czarnego Pana dla mnie? Poświęcisz honor, szlachetność i wszystko, co dobre i miłe?

- Cóż, mam nadzieję, że do tego nie dojdzie… ale tak – przyznał Harry.

Draco pocałował go, po czym szepnął:

- W takim razie jestem twój.

Harry obejmował go, pławiąc się w zachwycie nad tym cudem.

- Mój – powtórzył zaborczo.


	24. Rozdział 24

**Rozdział 24**

Harry'emu było tak ciepło, wygodnie i przyjemnie, że chwilę zajęło mu uświadomienie sobie, gdzie się znajduje. Pozbył się resztek snu, otworzył oczy, natrafiając spojrzeniem na jasnowłosą głowę.

Na ten widok rosło mu serce; ramieniem ciaśniej otoczył pas kochanka. Nagle stało się oczywiste, dlaczego było mu tak ciepło – całkowicie zaplątał się w Draco. Przytulając go.

Ślizgon wydał z siebie prawie niedosłyszalny, zirytowany dźwięk i wtulił się w niego. Harry uniósł głowę i odkrył, że koce leżały po jego stronie. To dlatego Malfoyowi było zimno.

Niechętnie zabrał dłoń z pasa Draco, żeby sięgnąć po przykrycie, którym okrył blondyna.

- Nie odchodzisz…? – Głos był szorstki i rozespany, ale przywołał uśmiech Harry'ego.

Pomyział kark Draco, przytulając się do jego pleców. Ręka powędrowała na poprzednie miejsce.

- Tylko spróbuj się mnie pozbyć – odparł, muskając wrażliwe ciało pocałunkami.

Ręka Draco odnalazła jego, splatając ich dłonie.

- Zostajesz – wymamrotał. – Jesteś ciepły.

Harry przymknął powieki, bardziej niż chętny, żeby ponownie pogrążyć się w krainie snu, ale dobiegające z dołu walenie zatrzęsło nimi oboma. Draco spiął się, gdy rozległo się ponownie.

- Merlinie, ktoś się dobija. Która godzina?

Harry odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na ozdobny zegar.

- Kilka minut po ósmej. Oczekiwałeś kogoś?

- Cholera, nie! Zignoruj ich, odejdą.

Na przekór jego słowom odgłos walenia stawał się coraz głośniejszy. Harry odsunął się od mężczyzny i usiadł.

- Odpocznij, a ja się ich pozbędę, dobra?

- Cofam wszystko, co powiedziałem o tobie przez te wszystkie lata, Harry. Jesteś księciem. – Malfoy przykrył się aż po same uszy, separując się od świata.

Potter chichotał przy zakładaniu spodni, po czym zszedł na dół, zapisując sobie w pamięci, że Draco nie jest rannym ptaszkiem.

Harry otworzył drzwi, spodziewając się jakiegoś nadgorliwego sprzedawcy, dlatego zaskoczył go widok przyjaciół. Ron i Hermiona stali przed nim, a spadający śnieg oprószył ich włosy.

Wpatrywali się w niego z identycznym wyrazem twarzy, zaskoczeni jego nagością i zmierzwionymi przez Malfoya włosami.

- Um… zaniepokoiliśmy się, gdy nie odezwałeś się wieczorem – powiedział Ron. – Wszystko w porządku?

- Obawialiśmy się, że Malfoy mógł cię przekląć i zostawić gdzieś na śmierć – dodała Hermiona. – Ale jesteś żywy i wygląda na to, że masz się dobrze.

- Bardzo dobrze – poprawił ją Harry z uśmiechem.

Hermiona skinęła głową, rzucając mu spekulacyjne spojrzenie.

- Pójdziemy już. Chodź, Ron.

Ron zmarszczył brwi.

- Upiłeś się czy co? Spałeś na kanapie Malfoya?

Harry wybuchnął śmiechem.

- Powiedzmy, że przez chwilę okupowałem jego kanapę.

Hermiona zarumieniła się, a Ron wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej skonfundowanego, gdy szarpnęła go za ramię.

Z góry dobiegł głos Draco:

- Harry? Kto to?

Harry uśmiechnął się kolejny raz, gdy uświadomił sobie, że niedługo Draco dowie się, jak poważne są jego zamiary.

- Myślę, że powinniście wejść na kubek herbaty.


	25. Rozdział 25

**Rozdział 25**

Hermiona wyglądała na spanikowaną, zaś Ron gapił się na niego jakby postradał zmysły.

– Wejść? – powtórzył.

Ten moment wybrał Draco na pojawienie się. Podszedł do drzwi i rzucił Harry'emu trudne do odczytania spojrzenie – nieufne i zaciekawione jednocześnie. Potter wzdrygnął się, gdy zawiało zimnym powietrzem, nagle zdając sobie sprawę, że ma na sobie tylko spodnie. Draco chociaż narzucił na siebie coś czarnego, co wyglądało na ciepły szlafrok.

– Tak, wchodźcie – powtórzył Harry. – Na zewnątrz jest zimno. Nie masz nic przeciwko, prawda, Draco?

– Oczywiście, że nie. – Zabrzmiało to tylko trochę sarkastycznie. – Wejdźcie, nieustraszeni przyjaciele Harry'ego. Przybyliście go uwolnić?

Zanim Hermiona zdążyła wymyślić wymówkę, Harry wciągnął Rona do środka, wyszarpując jej spod ręki jego płaszcz. Ściągnęła usta, ale odważnie wkroczyła za nimi. Potter zamknął drzwi.

Draco wskazał im wejście do salonu.

– Usiądźcie. Przygotuję herbatę i racuszki.

Harry przewrócił oczami, zdając sobie sprawę, że używając przeciwko niemu jego własnych słów, Draco zachowuje się jak osioł, ale gdy dostrzegł uśmiech na wargach blondyna, uświadomił sobie, że złośliwość nie miała nic wspólnego z zaproszeniem.

Dopiero w tym momencie Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że ma na sobie spodnie Draco, a jego, podobnie jak wczorajsze ubrania Malfoya, leżą porozrzucane po salonie.

– Jesteś niegodziwy – oskarżył go.

Draco wzruszył ramionami.

– To ty ich wpuściłeś.

Harry otoczył go ramieniem i pocałował w skroń.

– W takim razie chodźmy wypić piwo, którego naważyłeś, mój chłopaku. Mam nadzieję, że jesteś gotowy.

Draco, mimo nalegań Harry'ego, ani drgnął.

– Mówiłeś poważnie?

Potter roześmiał się głośno.

– Co mam zrobić, żeby ci to udowodnić? Czekaj, już wiem. – Złapał go za rękę i doprowadził do salonu, gdzie obok choinki stali Ron i Hermiona, najwyraźniej unikając kanapy. Twarz kumpla była czerwona jak dojrzałe jabłko, a kobieta obserwowała drzewko nieruchomym wzrokiem, jakby to była najbardziej fascynująca rzecz, jaką widziała.

– Ronie, Hermino, muszę wam coś ogłosić. Draco i ja spotykamy się – nie owijając w bawełnę poinformował ich, po czym przyciągnął blondyna do gorącego pocałunku. Malfoy spinał się przez chwilę, ale wkrótce rozluźnił się, aż w końcu stopniał w ramionach Harry'ego, oddając pocałunek i wplatając palce w jego włosy.

Potter kompletnie zapomniał o swoich przyjaciołach i dopiero chrząknięcie Hermiony oraz odgłos dławienia się, dobiegający ze strony Rona, przypomniały mu o gościach.

– Myślę, Harry, że sami trafimy do wyjścia. Gdy będziesz miał chwilę, daj nam znać, dobrze? – Harry wiedział, że to polecenie a nie pytanie, ale w tej chwili poświęcił małe zainteresowanie, jak przyjaciele poradzą sobie z miłością jego życia. Dadzą radę – i tylko to miało znaczenie.

– Do zobaczenia zatem! – radośnie pożegnał ich i z entuzjazmem wrócił do przerwanej czynności.

Kiedy dobiegł ich odgłos zamykanych drzwi, Draco oderwał się i stwierdził:

– Jesteś na dobrej drodze, żeby zostać Czarnym Panem.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

– Poradzą sobie z tym. Na czym to skończyliśmy?

– Na tym – mruknął Draco, rzucając się na niego.


	26. Rozdział 26

_T/N: To już koniec, moim mili, ostatnia część przed wami. Dziś kończymy losy Harry'ego i Draco, przynajmniej gdy mówimy o tej historii. Przecież jest tyle fajnych teksów o naszej wspaniałej dwójce :D  
_

_Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze, były wspaniałe i niezwykle motywujące. Mam nadzieję, że bawiliście się równie dobrze przy czytaniu co ja przy tłumaczeniu. Najlepszego!_

* * *

**Rozdział 26**

Harry był zdenerwowany; ósmy raz sprawdził swój wygląd, powstrzymał się jednak od przeczesywania włosów palcami, zdając sobie sprawę, że to może jedynie pogorszyć ich stan.

Wygładził szatę, wiedząc chociaż, że wygląda dobrze. Nie szczędził pieniędzy na zadowoleniu Malfoya – teraz Draco – który nie będzie miał powodów, żeby go unikać… przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o wizualną stronę jego towarzystwa.

Ich związek był zbyt świeży, żeby znieść presję opinii publicznej. Prawie całe święta Bożego Narodzenia ukrywał się w domu Draco, większą część czasu spędzając nago.

Krótka wizyta u Weaslyeów doprowadziła do kilku poważnych rozmów, chociaż większość członków rodziny powstrzymała się od zadawania pytań przy wszystkich, czekając na chwilę prywatności. Wyjątkiem był George, który wrzasnął przy stole:

- Harry, słyszałem, że pukasz teraz Draco Malfoya. To prawda?

Świat się zatrzymał, zaskoczony ciszą, jaka zapadła przy stole. Harry zarumienił się, ale odpowiedział:

- Tak.

George uniósł kieliszek do toastu, mówiąc: „Brawo!". Ron parsknął rozbawionym, a nie drwiącym, śmiechem. Molly głośno zapytała, czy ktoś chciałaby więcej ziemniaczków - i to było na tyle.

Harry rozważał pomysł przyprowadzenia Draco ze sobą, ale nawet bez pytania wiedział, że jego chłopak odmówi. Ta bitwa mogła poczekać, gdy już przetrwają dzisiaj.

Rzucił zaklęcie Tempus i westchnął. Najwyższy czas. Ostatnie spojrzenie w lustro i aportacja.

Za każdym razem, gdy brał udział w ministerskich przyjęciach, Harry przypominał sobie, jak bardzo ich nienawidzi. Co prawda na ostatnim w zacisznym pokoju natknął się na Draco Malfoya śpiewającego dla Pansy Parkinson, co zmieniło jego życie, ale dzisiejsze przyjęcie zaczęło się bardzo podobnie jak poprzednie.

Harry wyszczerzył się idiotycznie i ściskał dłonie pracowników, którzy najwyraźniej nie brali udziału w wigilijnym przyjęciu, skoro na dzisiejszym, sylwestrowym, kojarzył niewielu z nich. Być może to wina alkoholu. Wypił kieliszek szampana, aby uspokoić nerwy. Działało na tyle dobrze, że opróżnił kilka kolejnych.

Marszcząc brwi, z niecierpliwością szukał spojrzeniem znanej jasnowłosej głowy. Draco obiecał być na przyjęciu, ale nie poddał się naciskom Harry'ego, żeby ujawnili się jako para.

- Strzeż się jemioły, Harry – przypomniał Ron i wskazał coś za jego ramieniem. Potter obejrzał się, dostrzegając złowrogie liście i jagody, które zaczarowano, żeby unosiły się w powietrzu. Chytrze. Pomysł ślizgonów zapewne.

Obrócił się, kolejny raz prześledził wzrokiem uczestników przyjęcia i prawie wstrzymał oddech, gdy zauważył znajomy przebłysk blondu. Draco już jest! Harry nieświadomie zrobił krok w jego stronę, ale mocny uścisk na ramieniu powstrzymał go.

- Nie rób tego, Potter. – Padło ostrzeżenie. Harry spojrzał na Pansy Parkinson. – Draco kazał mi przekazać, żebyś dzisiejszego wieczoru trzymał się od niego z dala.

- _Co_ _takiego_? – zagrzmiał.

- Właśnie to miał na myśli. Reporterzy krążą wokół ciebie jak sępy. Daj mu spokój.

Harry ledwie dostrzegał dziennikarzy, ale przypuszczał, że zachowują się bardziej agresywnie niż zwykle.

- To on wplątał ich jako pierwszy. Przyciągnął mnie na kolędowanie do domu Rity Skeeter! – syknął, zirytowany.

- Tak, ale po to, żeby ją wyeliminować. Poza tym był rozproszony – powiedziała, rzucając mu znaczący uśmiech.

Harry zmierzył ją spojrzeniem i wyszarpnął ramię z uścisku.

- W takim razie niech sam mi to powie.

- Jak chcesz, Potter, twoja sprawa, jeśli będzie na ciebie wściekły.

Harry zatrzymał się, nagle niepewny siebie. Prześledził wydarzenia ostatnich dni. Czy to możliwe, że Draco naprawdę nie chce związku? Może to on łudził się, próbując wierzyć w coś, czego nie było?

Spojrzał na Draco, który ignorował tłoczących się wokół niego reporterów, wymieniając uprzejmości z ministrem. Kingsley rzucił ostrzegawcze spojrzenie dźwigającym aparaty ludziom, niechcący dając Harry'emu lepszy widok na jasnowłosego kochanka.

Draco miał na sobie kaszmirowe szaty. Potter wiedział o tym, ponieważ zaledwie wczoraj Malfoy prezentował mu się w nich przez krótką chwilę, zanim Harry pomógł mu się ich pozbyć, całując każdy skrawek drżącego ciała kochanka. Patrząc na nie teraz, czuł, jak coś szarpie jego wnętrzności. Szaty były srebrno-szare, dopasowane pod kolor oczu i całkiem możliwe, że zimnego jak stal serca.

Draco unikał patrzenia na niego. Harry warknął: „W porządku" w stronę Pansy, po czym skierował się do bufetu, gdzie znajdowały się silniejsze trunki niż szampan i poncz. We fiolkach znajdowało się kilka zabójczo wyglądających eliksirów, całkowicie legalnych, gdy weźmie się pod uwagę, że to przyjęcie w Ministerstwie, ale nadal prawie zabójczych.

- Co to? – zapytał barmana, wskazując połyskujący na zielono płyn.

- Szpila Salazara.

Harry parsknął śmiechem. Idealnie. Upije się ślizgońskim drinkiem. Nawet pasowało.

- Co jest w środku?

- Ognista, absynt, wódka, zwykły cukier i limonka.

- Poproszę sześć.

- Ile?

- Zrób to – uciął i niecierpliwie poczekał, aż mężczyzna znajdzie odpowiednie pojemniki na napoje, wykonane z poskręcanego metalu, z których wyjął sześć fiolek. Podał je uśmiechającemu się z wysiłkiem Harry'emu.

- Dzięki – powiedział.

W pośpiechu przecisnął się przez tłum, unikając rozmowy. W pobliżu jakichś drzwi wyjściowych, ukradkiem schylił się i przemknął do swojego biura. Miał już dość tłumu i stwarzania pozorów.

W wygodnym biurze wyjął jedną fiolkę i rozsiadł się na krześle, kładąc nogi na biurko. Wyciągnął korek i upił łyk. Drink był słodszy niż oczekiwał, kwaśny, z ostrym smakiem przechodzącym w ogień. Mocny. Zupełnie jak pewien blondyn, który zainfekował go znacznie silniej niż jakikolwiek alkohol dotychczas.

Odchylił głowę do tyłu i opróżnił fiolkę, ignorując pieczenie w gardle. Może jeśli dostatecznie się upije, będzie w stanie udawać, że kilka ostatnich dni w ogóle nie było.

Wyciągał korek z kolejnej – utkwił – gdy drzwi otworzyły się i powód jego irytacji przekroczył próg. Obserwował go, próbując opanować emocje. Cholera, był taki wspaniały. A Harry wiedział, co ukrywa pod szatami, znał każdy centymetr kremowej powierzchni.

- Samotne picie w Sylwestra, Harry?

Potter odwrócił się pogardliwie i wrócił do wyciągania upartego korka.

- Poinformowano mnie, że moja obecność jest niemile widziana.

Draco podszedł do biurka, pochylił się, przyprawiając Harry'ego o szybsze bicie serca, wyjął fiolkę z jego dłoni i przyjrzał się napojowi.

- W takim razie źle usłyszałeś, Harry.

Z łatwością usunął korek, po czym podniósł fiolkę do ust. Harry obserwował bezradnie, jak Draco pije, podziwiając krzywiznę gardła i doskonałą twarz.

- Naprawdę? Pansy kazała mi trzymać się od ciebie z dala. – Słyszał gorycz w swoim głosie, ale nie próbował jej zamaskować.

Draco przerwał picie i trzymając fiolkę w dłoni, spoglądał na niego z ciekawością.

- To dla twojego dobra, Harry. Twój instynkt samozachowawczy najwyraźniej zrobił sobie wolne.

- O czym ty mówisz?

Draco opróżnił resztę fiolki i rzucił ją na biurko.

- Widziałeś ich. Rozszarpaliby cię na kawałki, gdyby dowiedzieli się, że ich spekulacje są prawdziwe. Ktoś z twoją pozycją nie może zadawać się z kimś takim jak ja.

Draco przeniósł nogę Harry'ego na podłogę. Potter zmarszczył czoło, gdy usiadł mu na kolanach, a dłonie zaczęły wędrować po jego nogach, przemieszczając się coraz wyżej, dopóki Harry nie chwycił go za nadgarstki. Wysunął nogi spod biurka, siadając prosto i patrząc na powściągliwą twarz Draco.

- Wiesz co mnie naprawdę wkurza, Draco? – zapytał łagodnym głosem.

Draco pochylił się, chcąc go pocałować i prawie przymykając powieki.

- Co takiego, Harry?

Harry czuł ukłucie rozdrażnienia, gdyż to prawie zadziałało. Fretka umiała wykorzystać swoją uwodzicielską moc w iście ślizgońskim stylu. Pokusa, by całować te usta, była niemal przytłaczająca. Zebrał całą swoją silną wolę, odrzucając zapraszające usta Draco i przycisnął wargi do krawędzi jego ucha.

- Wkurza mnie, gdy ludzie mówią, że robią coś _dla mojego dobra_ – szepnął.

I zerwał się na równe nogi. Draco wyglądał na zaniepokojonego, gdy się podnosił. Harry cały czas trzymał go za oba nadgarstki i dopiero gdy skierował się w stronę drzwi, ciągnąc za sobą kochanka, uwolnił jeden.

- Co takiego? Poczekaj, Harry! Co ty…?

Harry zatrzymał się przy drzwiach i spojrzał na kochanka.

- Ostatnie pytanie, Draco.

Rozdrażniony wyraz twarzy był oczywisty, ale mężczyzna skinął głową.

- Naprawdę chcesz być moim stałym, jedynym kochankiem?

Draco skrzywił się.

- Wiesz, że tak. A ty naprawdę stałbyś się kolejnym Czarnym Panem?

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

- W porządku, to akurat był żart. Ale naprawdę chcę, żebyś był mój, Draco. Nie będę ukrywać nas w cieniu, jakbyś był czymś, czego należy się wstydzić. Chyba, że nie chcesz być ze mną.

- Myślę tylko o tobie, Harry – wyrzucił z siebie Draco. – Nie jestem dość dobry.

Irytacja Harry'ego rozproszyła się w momencie, gdy usłyszał słowa Draco.

- Chyba ja powinienem to ocenić, nie uważasz?

Draco przez chwilę wyglądał na zaniepokojonego, a później warknął:

- Twoja ocena nie zawsze była najlepsza.

- I to mówi człowiek, który przebrał się za dementora.

Draco zaczerwienił się i spróbował wyszarpnąć rękę z uścisku.

- Byłem dzieckiem!

- Wiem. Zaufasz mi?

W odpowiedzi usłyszał jęk, po czym ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały. Wzrok Draco był skupiony i poważny.

- Chcę, żebyś był pewny, Harry. Nie rób tego, jeśli nie jesteś przygotowany na konsekwencje.

Harry zwolnił uścisk i przeniósł dłoń na twarz Draco.

- Nigdy nie byłem pewniejszy. A konsekwencje mogą iść się powiesić. Chcę ciebie, Draco. I chcę, żeby cały świat o tym wiedział.

Jasne rzęsy przysłoniły szare oczy, a Draco wziął drżący oddech.

- W porządku.

Harry pochylił się i delikatnie go pocałował.

- Jesteś pewien? Nie zrobię niczego, czego nie chcesz, obiecuję.

Draco uniósł ręce, otoczył pas Harry'ego, przyciągając go bliżej.

- Merlinie, to nie tak, że nie jestem pewien, jestem…

- Przerażony?

- Chciałbyś – parsknął Draco. To była tak oczywista reakcja, że Harry czuł jak napięcie z niego opada, gdy obaj się roześmieli. – Dobrze, tak, może trochę. – Ciepły oddech kochanka owiał szyję Pottera.

- Ja też, trochę, ale będzie dobrze.

Draco uścisnął go mocniej.

- Będzie dobrze – powtórzył i uniósł głowę.

Ich spojrzenia spotkały się i zaczęli się całować przez długie, piękne chwile. Dłonie Harry'ego wędrowały po miękkiej, kaszmirowej szacie Draco, kusząc, żeby ją zdjąć. Sądząc po reakcji Draco, znajdzie się na to czas. Lata warte czasu, jak miał nadzieję.

- Zróbmy to – zdecydował w końcu Harry, cofając się i łącząc ich dłonie.

Draco potaknął.

- Dobrze.

- A później zaśpiewasz dla mnie – zaproponował, splatając ich palce i otwierając drzwi.

- Nie sprawdzaj swojego szczęścia, Potter – warknął w odpowiedzi Draco.

Harry roześmiał się i wyszedł, żeby przedstawić swojego chłopaka magicznemu światu. To będzie świetlany rok.


End file.
